Operation: Save The Worlds
by VasHappeninTeam
Summary: What happens when Jamie-many years after Pitch's defeat- joins the army and is blown into the Marvel Universe? He's saved by Steve Rogers and taken to S.H.I.E.L.D to become a temporary soldier since someone else came with him and has a new partner. The Guardians must team with the Avengers, and brand new faces to save their worlds..or watch them burn. Adopted from Darkblade County
1. Warrior Boy

***A/N: Hello everyone! As DC said, I have adopted the story from her. To my followers, I have not abandoned the one shot series. I just want to get this story back on its feet before I continue. Now to all the new followers:I really hope you all will accept me as the new writer. I plan on making small changes in the beginning chapter then slow start to make bigger changes into my style of writing, so it will be somewhat of a process so please just bear will me! Thank you all so much, and thank you DC for letting me adopt your baby, Much Love XXX~VHT **

Operation: Save The Worlds

Chapter 1 Warrior Boy

_Ten Years After Pitch Black's Defeat_

Twenty year old Jamie Bennett was waiting patiently and nervously in the army recruiter's waiting room . A few days ago he received a call saying his application for the U.S. military had been accepted and they would like to have him in for an interview and a physical exam.

Ever since Pitch Black attacked the Guardians and tried to bring the world into the New Dark Age Jamie made a pact to protect the people of his country and the world, what better way to do that than joining the army? After a discussion with his twelve year old sister, Sophie, and he finally decided this is what he wanted to do and submitted his application.

Jamie was still nervous, he could be shot, killed, wounded, emotionally traumatized, so much could happen to him and no matter how hard he tried to wish the dark reality away he couldn't shake it from his mind. But Jamie knew this was his duty, if Jack Frost could do it, then so could Jamie Bennett.

Sitting in this uncomfortable chair and contemplating over all of the 'what ifs' was almost enough to make Jamie want to get up and leave without looking back. He felt perspiration building, his palms felt like they'd been dipped in the ocean and his forehead was like it had been raining indoors. A few seconds ago he'd developed a left eye twitch. Jamie shifted in the chair and felt the temperature in the room lift along with eyes watching him. He cringed at the noise he was making in just a small movement. His eyes shifted to the clock which seemed to tick as fast as a fatigue turtle.

"Bennett, Jamie?" The receptionist asked the room of men and women. It had been an agonizing wait and Jamie was happy to get out of the chair and secretly stretch his stiff limbs. He trailed the receptionist down a hallway with many identical doors that had golden plaques telling the occupants name and occasional profession. At the end there was a door that read _Army Recruiter_. '_This is it_,' Jamie thought, '_no turning back.'_

ll

Sophie Bennett was at her house patiently waiting for her brother's return. She checked her phone repeatedly hoping for a message that he got the job.

She sipped on a Pepsi and crawled onto the couch, not even bothering to pay attention to the TV, her mind was elsewhere. A Scentsy burned on her coffee table-Apple Press- and its aroma filled the house with an appley, pear like, floral smell. In the kitchen the dishwasher was buzzing and it could slightly be heard. A clock ticked slowly by and Sophie was getting impatient. _Come on Jamie, where are you?_

Sophie's thoughts were interrupted ten minutes later when the front door opened. She shot off the couch and opened the door to be pulled into a bear hug by her brother. Sophie was happy, he got the job._ Oh and he's sweaty too, nice. _His unkempt, spikey hair tickled her face a bit. When he let go, his brown, childish eyes were full of excitement and a bit of fear, but that was expected.

"As you can guess I got the job. I go to training camp in a couple of weeks." Jamie announced following Sophie into the living room. She held out her house phone.

"You need to call mom and tell her, she is still having her girls' weekend up North," Jamie smiled and accepted the phone, dialing the number. It rang three times before she answered. She was in her forties and was starting to get Arthritis and needed a little help every now and then, but that didn't stop her from hanging out with her friends; Jamie was ashamed he wouldn't be there to help her when she would truly need him.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi mom, it's Jamie."

"Jamie, did you get the job?"

"Yes mom, I'm a soldier now."

"That's great hon. I can't believe it, my baby boy is a soldier,"

On her side of the line Mrs. Bennett had tears dripping slowly down her cheeks. It seemed like yesterday that her little boy was losing his tooth in freak sleigh rides and claiming he was talking to Jack Frost. Now he was all grown up and joining the military. Mrs. Bennett had to let him become a man but at the same time she wasn't ready to let her little boy go.

"Hey mom, I've got to get goin'. I have to get some paperwork in check. I'll call you later."

"Okay baby."

"Love you mom."

"Love you Jamie. Tell Sophie I love her."

"I will. See ya'."

"Bye."

They hung up and Jamie put the phone back on its charger stand. He really did have to go, he needed to go read the handbook, buy what he required,, and a lot of other things to prepare himself.

"Mom says she loves you." Jamie gave a small salute before engulfing his sister in a hug,

"I will take to ya real soon, I love you Soph,"

"I love you too Jamie," Jamie ruffled Sophie's blonde hair before leaving.

ll

While Jamie was in the stores picking up the few things he would need before leaving for training, a thought occurred to him. _Do I really WANT to do this? what if I get shot or killed? What would Sophie, Mom, Jack and the other Guardians do without me? Sophie could have another guy in her life and I'd be forgotten. What would Jack do without me? will he react if something happens? I'm his first believer…what if he dies? Jamie, quit it. You are doing this to protect those you love, they all understand the risks. You will be fine. _Jamie took a deep breathe, running his hand through his hair, God was he going to miss his hair, a proper military haircut was the first thing required on first day. Jamie managed to control his fears for now, but they still lingered in the back of his mind

ll

Although Jamie may not be enjoying this feeling someone certainly was. Pitch hungered for his worries. Nothing was sweeter than an adult's fear who still a child at heart, and no ones fear was sweeter than that of Jamie Bennett's. It's been ten years and the adolescent had already forgotten about him. Even his sister who wasn't fifteen yet didn't remember him, but their fear was delicious.

Pitch pace around his lair, his golden eyes watched the globe with intensity. Billions of lights flickered, showing their belief in their precious Guardians. Oh how he hated those Guardians, who not only got his own fearlings to chase him and trap him in his own lair, but they took away his power _twice._ Those pests made him furious and he wanted them dead, their magic snuffed out like a candle. Pitch's eye narrowed on two scarlet spots, one was Jamie's and one was Sophie's, their fear was rising. Jamie's fear of being injured or killed, and Sophie's fear of losing her older two had the juiciest fears because in their subconscious they knew what the boogeyman was capable of and what the world hides behinds the fabric between their life and the next. Pitch danced his gray finger acrossed Jamie's light,

"A grown adult who believes in the Guardians with all his heart and still wishes to be a child. Well, if you want to be child, then you have to be as naïve as one. You think life will hand itself to you? No, will it be easy? No, then let's eliminate an ember before it sparks into a fire." Pitch smirked and walked into the shadow tunnel that would lead him to his first part of vengeance. Eliminating the ember, the ember of Jack Frost.

***Okay, so that is my first edited chapter of OSTW! Please tell me what you think!R&R**


	2. Time Turns Flames Into Embers

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 2 Time Turns Flames to Embers

_Seven Years Later_

Pitch had devised a plan and built up enough power to set it in motion for _seven years_. He managed to convince the terrorist group Oufskah Corp to blow up Bellbridge Community Trade Tower in Mississippi. Of course he didn't tell them his real reasons for wanting the tower blown up. They believe that blowing it up will convince America that Bellbridge"the safest place place on Earth" aren't really safe as they though.

_This would all be worth it in the end,_ Pitch reminded himself as his final phase of his plan went into action. _The ember of Jack Frost will never survive this plan._ After all Jamie wanted to protect his country, how can he do that when he can't even protect himself? A hideous smirk spread across Pitch Black's grey face and almost met his golden hawk eyes.

ll

"Sophie, I've got an important mission and I won't be able to chat for a little bit, okay?" a now 27 year old First Lieutenant Jamie Bennett told his nineteen year old sister over Skype. His special force group had received word not so long ago that the infamous terrorist group, Oufskah Corp were planning to blow up the Bellbridge Community Trade Tower, and since the 20th Special Forces Group is the closest group to the building, they would go in first.

"Jamie," Sophie began before pausing. She didn't know how to word this. She brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes only for them to fall back in place. _How would he react?_

"Yes, Soph?" He asked, he needed to get going soon, but it looked like Sophie had something important to tell him, while waiting he took a gulp of water from his glass.

"I am engaged," She said quickly before hearing gagging noises over the microphone and a thump. Jamie had choked on the water, fell out of his chair, and now was soaked in what was left of the up churned glass.

"W-wha'? You are only nineteen! To who?" He asked incredulously while picking himself off the floor. _Well, he didn't die, that's good_, Sophie mentally sighed.

"I can't tell you."

"You are too young to get married!," Jamie wiped his face with his hands,"Is it David? I hate David, that's it. No boys for you," Jamie half joked.

"Ew no! Not that douche. I'd rather die than marry him. Besides, my soon to be fiancé doesn't want me anywhere near that asshole." Jamie had never heard his sweet innocent sister talk like that before. He was baffled,

"I don't want him near you even with a ten foot pole. No, a hundred foot pole, no a thousand foot pole." He added to his previous statement with a sense of humor.

"Basically I see his face and I flee as far as _Australia_?" Sophie hinted something. She wasn't supposed to tell who her boyfriend was but he never said anything about hinting.

"Yes exactly." Jamie agreed totally missing the clue,

"To the _Outback _where _kangaroos_ live?" Sophie hinted again,

"Sure, whatever gets you away from him."

"You still have your stuffed _bunny _right?"

"Why?"

"Just curious." _Oh my gosh Jamie, speed up._

"Bennett, they need you to suit up." Captain Wilkas directed.

"Soph, I've got to go. And remember boys are icky"

"So I've heard."

They shut off their computers and went their separate ways.

ll

Hahm-Lahmi-Bahdo Oufskah was the leader of Oufskah Corp and the leader of the mission to set fire to Bellbridge. His employer had given him direct instructions: take out the brown haired and child eyed boy. Oufskah wasn't sure why this kid mattered so much but the pay was pretty good, he got to kill some people, and he got to blow up the Community Trade Tower.

_"Rig the explosives and wait for the soldiers to come in." _He directed before walking to his position.

_"Yes, sir." _His soldiers replied before rushing inside the building with the dynamite, gunpowder, and gasoline.

ll

Jamie and the others sent on this mission were checking the unit had been split in half, Captain Wilkas and his team took hold of the ground floor, while Jamie and his team moved their way through the building . They'd been tracking Oufskah for two weeks and that was the time it took him to act since he entered the state lines.Jamie's heart was pounding, this by far wasn't his first mission, but his adrenaline was catching up with him. Jamie clutched mini magic snow globe necklace the Guardians gave him on his first day, to be used in cause of emergencies. Jamie took a deep breath and looked at the younger soldier next to him, who was obviously scared,

"Jenkins, calm down. Just follow me and you will be fine," Jamie whispered,

"Alright sir," Jenkins nodded, slowly following Jamie's lead,

"I hear someone. Hold your breath if ya' have to." Jamie whispered before rounded the corner. The barely entered the next room before Jamie spotted the several ticking bombs laying acrossed the floor,

"Damn it, everyone retreat," Jamie commanded, his unit quickly descended down the stairs. The others were gone and when Jamie heard a thump and a drag. _Oh shit, I'm exposed. RUN! _Only one thought went through his head, _Don't die!._

Jamie paused with his gun at the ready. His bulletproof armor felt like lead bringing him down to the ground where he'd least likely be shot. He sucked it up and he walked up the stairs carefully as to not alert the buildings occupants. He heard several bombs go off on the floors above him, Jamie froze with his eyes wide. _What am I doing here?_ He saw something coming towards him and he turned the safety off of his gun. The intruder was….a shadow? Something struck Jamie in the back of the head and he crumpled to the ground.

"_Light the place on fire. Leave no survivors."_ The terrorist leader directed.

"_Yes sir."_ The voices rang as fuel was spilled on the floor collecting around the bodies of the fallen. One was stray and that was Jamie Bennett.

Oufskah walked outside while the charcoal was being tossed everywhere along with gunpowder. All of his followers but one came to stand out with him. This would be the sign to America, that even the Bellbridge Community Trade Tower wasn't safe. The one place that was a new trade center, deemed the safest place on earth, would be burned to the ground this very night by the worlds most wanted terrorists. The last conscious occupant lit a match and dropped it to the ground. The flame wars began licking up everything flammable in its path, demolishing floors and floors of people's jobs, lives, and research.

The fire raged and Jamie-who was at the middle floor- remain unconscious due to the smoke. The other casualties had been eaten by the hungry flames. A few embers chewed on his hair and charcoal littered his clothing. His gun lay discarded nearby where the gunpowder would be an explosive. A few bombs had been rigged to ignite once the fire set their wicks. Jamie was barely coming to consciousness when a series of explosions went off. The next thing he knows is he's hitting flaming and splintered wood as he flies up and out of the wreckage. There was a small shattering noise and before Jamie went back into darkness he was thrown into another world…all because of a damaged magic snow globe.

***Whoop whoop chapter 2! Hope you guys are beginning to see the small changes I am making! So this might be my last update for the weekend. I am going camping so I doubt I will have proper internet connection. Oh I would also like to point out I do not own Marvel and it brilliant characters and I do not own Dreamworks and their characters, if I did I would not be on this website, or in highschool for that matter. Okay, to all the Americans, have a safe Independence Day! And to readers from all over the world, have a pleasant 4th of July tomorrow! Love you all, please R&R!**


	3. A New Universe and a New Evil

Chapter 3

A New Universe and A New Evil

Steve Rogers was riding on his hip motorcycle down the freeway. Steve was just in another argument with Tony about how the billionaire needs to learn how to fight without his suit, lets just say after several insults were thrown, Steve decided to leave the genius alone. Then though Steve hid it from his teammates, he was still having difficulties of recovering from an ice cube. It had only been three year since the Captain was retrieved from the ice, Steve had missed 70 years worth of innovation, he was missing out on so much. A year after waking up from the ice, Steve became leader of the Avengers Initiative and helped save the world from a corrupted demigod. Now Steve was struggling with his two halves, his super soldier half Captain America, and his normal person half Steve Rogers. They were one in the same, sure, but they were completely different. And yet Tony Stark constantly pushed Steve's buttons, not knowing the battle that was going on inside the Super Soldier.

As Steve rode he thought deeply and increased his speed as he did so. He was bullied for being small, for being weak, and Steve wanted to serve in the military and fight for what mattered. He signed up for a super soldier program so he can fight and became the first superhero, Captain America. Captain America is an icon that children wish they could be like, but in reality he's a steroid induced bodybuilder with an indestructible shield. _Stark was right, everything special about me came out of a bottle. No, Steve don't let Stark get to you, because of that bottle I was able to do so much good for the world. Hell, I saved the world. No bottle could do that. _It was because of the bottle he got to do that, he could fight for what matters and make a difference in the world.

Rogers was pulled from his thought when he saw something smoking in the nearby forest. He pulled off to the side of the road and went to go check it out. _If Thor lost his hammer and got banished from Asgard again Clint owes me ten bucks_. Steve invested further until he found him, a smoking boy lying seemingly unconscious on the ground. His first instinct was to knee by the boy,he checked for a pulse, Steve let out a sigh of relief once he found the fate pulse. Steve looked over the boy, he had several three degree and second degree burns. The boy also had several cuts that went through his protective clothing, luckily the boy was wearing his advanced military helmet or the damage could be a lot worse. Steve took in a deep breath, he knew the closest hospital was at the S.H.I.E.L.D base that was a couple hundred miles, the next one after that he didn't know.

"It's okay buddy, I'm gonna' help you." Steve said gently picking up the kid and getting out his phone. He'd need back up.

ll

Two glasses clinked at Stark Tower. Tony and Pepper were celebrating two years of Stark Tower running itself with clean energy. The prototype had been upgraded into a more permanent type that needed changing every five years. They were also celebrating two years since Tony had helped saved the world as Iron Man. Their celebration was interrupted when Tony's buzzed,

"One moment Pepper I've got to take this," Tony said looking to see who was calling, it was Cap. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, _not him again_,

"You have reached the life size version of Tony Stark. Leave a message after the beep. Beep." He said in in most serious and recorded like tone,"I know it's you Tony. I've got a problem," Steve said in a unconvinced tone.

"Uh-huh. Oh, I see. Does this problem include not being able to use witty comebacks?"

"No it doesn't. I need you to be non-egotistical for two minutes, okay?" Steve began to explain his predicament to Tony before the billionaire could interrupt, "So you'll help?"

"Nope. Afraid I can't. I have date night with Pepper," Tony answered not even a second after the captain was down telling him his story, and with that he turned his phone off and went back to celebrating his success with Pepper.

Tony wasn't being cold and heartless. S.H.I.E.L.D was still not happy that he had hacked into their files and learned every secret they had. Tony was well aware that fury would not be happy with him if he brought a potential terrorist into a secret organization headquarters. Well there was that and the fact Fury promised to expand the R&D department for him and Brucie if they didn't cause too much trouble. So Tony was just going to sit back and relax with his favorite girl until duty called.

ll

Steve was frustrated. There was a kid here with serious injuries, smells like a car and burnt toast, and he had no way to help him. If he left him here and went to get help who knows what could happen with about 300 miles there and back. He had no way to strap the kid to his bike and make driving like that seem normal. Maybe a passerby would help. He walked a bit and held out his hand, not his thumb, to signal a driver. Finally a bit of luck, a S.H.I.E.L.D car pulled up and two people came out. Steve was better sure it was his lucky day when he recognized the two familiar faces of his teammates, "Steve, what's the problem?" Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, asked crossing her arms. Her partner Clint Barton, Hawkeye, stood with her but stood in a less threatening pose,

"I found a soldier deposited nearby, he has serious burns, I was going to get him somewhere for help but I can't get him on my motorcycle," Steve explained.

"Can we take a look?" She asked and Steve led the way where the boy was still unconscious and still smoking slightly,

"Those burns look serious," Clint commented, kneeling next to to the soldier who couldn't be more than 25,

"That's why I was going to get him medical help,"

"Sophie," the boy muttered, though he was nowhere close to waking up.

"Where were you thinking of taking him? The nearest place with a medical team would be S.H.I.E.L.D and you wouldn't be authorized to bring a soldier in without proper clearance. He could be a spy for all they know," Natasha said in a tone that was evident that the super solider was not bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D,

"I know he's not a spy. Look at the insignia on his uniform, a genuine 20th Special Forces Group insignia,"

"How can you be so sure? I mean I have come up with convincing disguises when-"

"With all do respect ma'am I know because with age comes wisdom, I was frozen in ice, my gut is telling me he is safe,"

"If things go downhill it's on your ledger, mine already has enough red," Natasha threatened,

"Tasha, I trust the Caps instinct, I think he is safe," Barton tried comforting his partner, Barton gave Rodgers a nod saying it was alright to take the boy.

Steve was silent on the drive to S.H.I.E.L.D and he forgot all about his motorcycle, _eh, if the cops pick it up it says Captain America on the license plate._

ll

Pitch Black walked around his lair. He had been keeping an eye on the red spot on his globe, a person with fear. It in fact was the fear of one Sophie Bennett who was still a child at heart and the mate of his enemy, E. Aster Bunnymund. Oh how Pitch hated the Guardians who always foiled his plans. Something distracted him from his daily self loathing, it was the disappearance of Sophie's brother, his spot on the globe was flickering before it went flying at a fast pace and vanished. He examined the globe to find a spot that looked fake, a portal. At this discovery Pitch got excited, he was going to follow the boy because that portal could lead him to a chance to gain more power and with more power means he can rule once more. He could end the Guardians, and he could be feared for all eternity.

He used his shadow transportation to appear at the spot. There were remains of a burning building and there were still embers glowing on the splintered wood. Ash lay strewn everywhere. Pitch felt it crunch beneath his feet and the grains stuck slightly irritating him. He could smell death and burnt flesh, its aroma tickling his senses. Smoke caressed the sky and then vanished like it was a black vacuum sucking the fumes into oblivion. This was perfect and Pitch inhaled the beauty before stepping through the portal into a forest.

ll

In Asgard, "Thor." Odin called and the prince strolled forward in a partial arrogant yet intimidating walk. He bowed before his king.

"Yes father?"

"Your brother, Loki has escaped from prison."

"What? I shall go after him." Thor said standing, he held his hand back and his hammer flew forth into his grip.

"Thor, he must not go back to Earth. There is great evil there. You must reach him before he reaches the bridge."

"I intend to," Thor said before leaving and getting his other fellow warriors.

"Thor, do you know which prisoner escaped?" Sif asked as she followed the leader down the steps.

"Yes, Loki." Thor answered clenching his hammer tighter.

"Do you have any idea of why he chose now to escape?"

"Father says there is a new evil on Earth. Loki would be drawn to new power. He'd go there."

"And we've got to stop him?"

"Precisely."

Prison bells rang. Loki breathed deeply as to relish the moment he broke out of the prison. He'd slayed several guards, deceived many into fighting illusions of himself, when really he just walked on by.

Loki was energized as he reached closer to the rainbow bridge. If he crossed it he could overthrow the gatekeeper and ride the teleporter to Earth. There he could sense an evil dawning, and he'd team with that evil to get revenge on his brother who not defeated him nine years ago but had been an arrogant prince and he rightly deserved the throne of Asgard not that blonde pig-of-a-louse. Loki had a menacing smirk plastered to his pale face, it vanished when he heard, " Loki!"

"Brother," Loki greeted, a faux greeting.

"You've escaped prison."

"You could tell?" Loki tested the waters and as expected Thor's grip on his precious hammer tightened.

"I'm not here for child's play brother. I'm here to take you back to prison so you don't do something you regret," Thor warned with his other warriors ready to fight which would most likely occur,

"You think I escaped just for you to show up and place me back in? That's not how it works Thor and we both know it. I'm going to Earth, you're going to chase after me, we'll level a town and then you capture me and send me back to prison. That's not happening this time." Loki finished before bolting towards the teleporter which was turned on. The gatekeeper must have expected Thor and his company coming rather than Loki and Thor's company.

"Loki! Cease your grasp for power!" Thor called but it was too late, Loki was gone.

"I'm sorry Thor, Fate will not allow you to pass through the teleporter yet." The gatekeeper spoke before removing his Trans -dimensional sword from its spot in the center of the device.

"How long until we gain access?" Thor demanded, this is precisely what his father said for him not to do, although he did not want to test Fate,

"That I do not know. The Fates will alert me when it is time. For now would you like me to speak of what Loki is doing?" He offered walking over to his perch of the cosmos and dimensions.

***I am back from camping! Okay I want to say this now, I am not an expert on the 20th Special Forces Group, I had searched the internet for a special force group that would fit the needs of this story. I would like to thank ****Magyk Knight****, ****little miss BANANNA HEAD****, and Darkblade County for the aweome reviews on the last two chapters! Please continue to R&R***


	4. Comfort and New Recruits

***A/N Before you read I just want to say that I squashed chapter 4 and 6 of the original story into one because I am going to try and do a pattern of Guardian and Avengers chapters until they meet so some chapters will merge to get longer chapters. Yayyy!**

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 4

Comfort and New Recruits

_"When there's somethin' strange, in the neighborhood, who ya' gonna' call? GHOSTBUSTERS!' _Played on Sophie's TV while she chewed on her spring painted nails.

Her brother was on a top secret mission and she had this stomach-full-of-lead feeling ever since the Bellbridge Trade Center was blown up by terrorists. She was praying to the Moon that Jamie was not at the trade center. A little alert noise interrupted her from her 'snack'.

_"We interrupt this program to inform you about the causalities from the Bellbridge bombing incident. There were several casualties from the worker who were still in the building before the special forces unit could arrive,"_ The blonde, stereotype reporter with all the make-up and lights said reading from a cue paper,

_" We regret to inform you that Jeremy Brown." _And blondie read a description and achievements.

_"Alexis Weilder."_

_"Antonio Giena._

_"Carlos Rivera."_

_"Janice Timberland," _Sophie started tuning out.

_"And First Lieutenant Jamie Bennett have perished with the Bellbridge Trade Lieutenant Jamie Bennett was the only member of the 20th Special Forces Group to not make it out of the tower, but it is said thanks to his leadership skills, the rest of his team was able to make it out of the building unharmed, " _Blondie finished.

Sophie's head shot up and she re-winded the recording and replayed.

_"-land. And Jamie Bennett have perished with the Bellbridge Trade Center,"_

"No!" Sophie gasped and then she started hyperventilating. Tears started leaking from her eyes, Jamie was gone. Her big brother was dead. A steady flow of tears rushed down her face, she was bawling for several minutes before she remembered something her fiance once told her,

_"Whatever makes you happy Soph. I'm always here for you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always. Whenever you say my name, I'll be there." It began to rain outside. _Asit was right now,.

As if it were a slow motion scene in a movie Sophie shoved herself off the couch and ran outside. She was just in her pajamas but she didn't care. She ran as fast as she could through town, past the cars and the children playing like she used to, past old memories, down memory lane she ran. In her tears she could see her and Jamie playing hopscotch on the street, standing in front of the video game store for _hours _so Jamie could buy his video game, when she twisted her ankle playing jump rope and had to crawl home, that same day had been Easter and Bunnymund carried her instead.

There was the candy store that she bought her fiance a valentines present at. The time she was playing in a field and Bunny made spring daisies grow all around her. The same field where she asked him on a date. They lied down in the grass and watch the sunset. He'd take her to the Warren and she'd help paint eggs and make sure none would drown in the Dye River and pools. He'd compliment her on her painting though she knew that it was terrible.

Now the rain was pouring hard and what little make-up she wore was now streaming down her face. Some mascara stained her lavender top and she was standing, out of breath, in front of the TV store. She couldn't run anymore. She made sure no one was around.

"Aster! Aster, I need you!" Sophie called, if he was in his Warren in Australia he'd never hear her. She waited but no one came. She needed someone to hold her, tell her that this wasn't real and it was just a dream, someone to fall into and know they'd hold you forever. Sophie was starting to doubt that even Jack at his lake could hear her, until warm furry arms were wrapped around her.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come." She admitted, burying her face in his fur.

"It takes a while to go from Australia to Burgess. What's the problem?" He asked, his voice full of concern,

"J-Jamie, he's gone" Sophie sobbed harder. Even though Bunnymund knew the truth he still knew he had to do something. He leaned down and kissed her and she put her arms around his neck. Bunnymund broke the kiss, kneeling until he was eye level with his fiance,

"Soph, your brother isn't dead. He got sent into another universe. One of North's snow globes created a portal, and he went through. It probably won't stay open much longer. We're going to go and bring him back, everything will be okay,"

"I love you," Sophie whispered. Bunny's heart warmed. He would do everything in his power to get her brother home, no matter the dangers, he knew what he had to do.

"I love you too,"

"I'll wait for you until the end of time if I have to," She promised. He wiped away a tear.

"I'll be back before you can say 'shaca-lacka-ding-dong.'" Aster winked, handing his favorite girl a white daisy before saluting and going through his rabbit hole.

"Shaca-lacka-ding-dong." Sophie whispered clutching her flower, walking back to her house. In the distance a small rainbow appeared, after all, it was Spring.

E. Aster Bunnymund was just appearing at the North Pole. And good lord it was cold here. He couldn't feel his feet! Bunny could feel the Man in the Moon's eyes on him as he trudged through the snow into the warm and welcoming workshop. The snow was caked to his feet and his mood had gone slightly sour but he knew what he was here for. He was going to bring Jamie back, he promised Sophie, he'd bring her brother back even if it meant he had to fight a million Pitch Black's he would bring him home, for her.

"Ah Bunny, you finally made it."

"North, I ain't here to talk. We've gotta' get Jamie back," Bunny said partially out of breath from his run from Burgess to the North Pole.

"But who would watch the children? We all can't leave this world unprotected with Pitch on the loose," Tooth chimed in before cutting back into her fairy orders.

"vhat vould ve do if Pitch struck vhile ve vere gone?" North asked and Bunny was clueless. Then he felt a jab in his leg.

"Oi! What the-?" Bunny growled before seeing Sandy stand with a sand needle in his hand. Sandy was pointing up. When they looked there was the moon shining really bright.

"Oh Manny!" North bellowed a laugh and waited as the moonbeams struck down to tell a story.

_"My dearest friends, being the founder of the Guardians of Childhood I have always made a vow to protect children. Sometimes I cannot always protect them like you can but I can protect them. I cannot tell you why but you must go through the portal Jamie went through. North, if you look on the globe you'll see a fake looking spot, it's the portal. You all go through it but you'll need a few helpers. So I took these matters into my own hands and found a few new Guardians for you. I will watch over here and you all will go there. However, I do not exist where Jamie is located, so I cannot help. Now prepare my friends, for the guests will be coming." _The moonbeam show ended and the Guardians understood.

"New Guardians? As in more than one? What could be in that new universe that we need more help?" Tooth asked in a speed that was unnatural to anyone but her,

"I do not know Tooth. Maybe there is someone vorse than Pitch,"

"How can anyone be worse than Pitch?" inquired an abnormally quiet Jack, who was leaning against his staff casually. Sandy formed a picture of the moon and everyone just remembered what they had to do.

"Right new Guardians!" North clapped his hands in excitement,

They worked on setting up a room for the newbies. It took a bit of work but they got it done right as a few Guardians started showing up. Manny had even left a list of Guardians they would be able to choose from. Some were even gifted immortals but man, there were a lot of options. although, seven sprites really stuck out to the Guardians so now the question was, who at of the seven spirits would become a Guardian?Would it be _Rupeene Mussa, Chrissie Jameson, Serena Nightingale, Vanice Dachte, Anne Marie, or Paige Leon._

They all sat at the table that was quickly constructed and Vanice was looking nervous. He wasn't used to large groups of people and eleven people in one room was a bit rough for him. Serena was standing with a guitar strapped to her and arms crossed waiting in the shadows. Rupee was softly singing a few beautiful lyrics to herself in her chair and waiting for the 'interview' to begin. Chrissie was sitting in her chair and waiting patiently and twirling a stray bit of her caramel hair. Anne Marie was talking with Paige and they'd throw out some giggles or bursts of laughter from their seats in which Paige was sitting cross-legged and barefoot.

North stood from his seat to begin the interviews. Vanice took a nervous glance at the others before wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. Paige and Anne quieted down and Rupee hummed her notes. Serena watched North with dark greenish-blue eyes from the shadows. Chrissie looked up from her spot in place.

"Ve are glad to meet you all. As you know you were brought here to see if you'd be worthy to become Guardians. Ve're going to interviev you and then ve'll decide who of you gets to progress further." North said a bit unsure of what to say…..

*** okay I know I took a little bit to upload, but my internet is out because lighting struck something and then there was a big ass fire. So I can't thank ****Tigermike83**** and DarkBlade for their ****wonderful reviews. Also as you can probably guess I am not very good with accents! So the story is going to start to change a lot more after this chapter. Thanks again! Love you all please R&R!**


	5. Gods of Fear

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 5

Gods of Fear

When Loki materialized on Earth he could feel the fear in the crisp night air. He inhaled deeply and savored the scent of the evil. This evil would power him so strongly that he could end the world in a single wave of his staff. However that would not be fun at all. He would either have a new ally or a fresh corpse beneath his feet as he took the dead mans power,

"Now I expected to see different things on this new world, but I never fathomed I would see a mortal with a stick and a reindeer helmet," Pitch gave a dastardly smile as he stepped out from the shadows Pitch had appeared at a forest only a few minutes prior. It was dark outside and the sound of animals and the stale air filled his ears. The place was foreign and with foreign places come foreign people, and with foreign people comes new believers. People will scream as his evil will rule, and there was one thing that came from this promise. There would be no guardians to stop him.

Pitch transported to the brink of the forest edge and the neon lights of the town shone too bright for his taste. He shielded his eyes before using the shadows around the shatter the light bulbs. He could sense someone behind him, someone….different than the people he was used to. But it only turned out to be a mortal, how disappointing,

"I'm not 'a mortal with a stick and a reindeer helmet,'. I am Loki, a god! I had this planet at its knees," Loki hissed, he looked at the man before him, "Are you the new evil on this planet?" Loki asked before chuckling. _This guy was in a dress!_

"I'm Pitch Black, the Boogeyman! I was the fear of my world. I am fear. I hide under the beds of children and use their fears to create nightmares and scare others. I am every shadow, every broken light bulb, I am darkness." Pitch gloated and Loki smirked. This was the great evil Loki had sensed,he was quite powerful as will. Pitch could be his ticket to salvation, to reclaiming the world, this embodiment of fear could be exactly what he needed,

"Pitch I have a proposition for you," Loki smirked,

"And what could that possibly be?" Pitch inquired in an almost bored voice, Loki wrapped his arm around Pitch's slim shoulders,

"Loki and Pitch, Gods of Fear. Quite a ring to it, do you think?" Loki asked, now extending his right hand. Pitch looked at the man's right hand for a moment. _A god who once had this planet on its knees asking for my help? Oh what could be better? _Pitch firmly took the god's hand into his own.

Right after Pitch Black and Loki shook hands, the cool night air was filled with the sound of hooves. suddenly Onyx, one of Pitch's Fearlings, rode to her master through the portal with very disturbing news. She had been stationed at the North Pole when she saw all these people coming into the Workshop. The Man in the Moon was getting new Guardians to stop her master and possibly end her life. Onyx rode as fast as she possibly could.

"Yes, Onyx?" Pitch asked his favorite Fearling, petting her softly,

"_Man Moon. More Guardian_." She neighed.

"Oh, I was expecting them to catch on but not this fast," The Nightmare King hissed before turning to his new ally, 'Loki, we'll have some unwelcomed company from my world very soon. Onyx, how many people will it be?" Onyx explained the people to the best of her ability. Pitch let out a laugh as heard who the supposed 'new recruits' were,

"So, we have a shut in boy who's afraid of people, a muse that can only score a kiss by saying that her victim needed 'inspiration', my poor excuse for a daughter, two spirits that are so sad that they're not even known by the man in the moon himself until now, and last but not least we have a girl quite similar to myself a shadow, nightmare and the thing that terrifies children in the night, but she thinks she's different. She protects them against me. Well she should have learned her lesson when I showed her what my fear could really do to a spirit, well this time I'll finish what I started end put an end not only to the guardians, but to all the other spirits too!"

"You got all that from a horse?" Loki asked and Pitch gave him a look that simply read _shut up_.

"Onyx, go surprise them. And bring your siblings. Attack the 'interview'. Leave no new spirit alive." Pitch ordered and she galloped back through the portal that had only a few hours left to live. The boogeyman turned to his new companion, "You said you _once _had this planet on its knees, what happened?"

"Ugh my brother and the Avengers happened. A group of social misfits ruined my plans and my army. i have no doubt the will try to do so again," Loki's voice dripped with venom as he spoke. Pitch gave an evil smirk, "Well I guess we will have to just go visit these 'Avengers' now won't we?"

***So a chapter dedicated to the villains! And this will hopefully be the shortest you guys are seeing the transition from DC's writing to my own. :) So now I want to thank DC for reviewing, and yeah everyone was fine. They were more pissed that their tv and internet wasn't working. So tell me how you are liking the story so far. The next chapter is my favorite edited chapter so far, so stay tuned ;) I love you all please R&R!**


	6. Waking Up In A New World

Operation: Save The Worlds

Chapter 6:

Waking Up In A New World

"You did what now?" Fury looked up from his desk to the three Avengers in front of him: Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow,

"Sir, with all due respect, what choice did we have? This was the closest medical facility in the area. The kid was going to die if we didn't do something," The Captain pleaded. Nick closed his eye, and leaned back against the chair. Rodgers never asked for anything above the essentials from S.H.I.E.L.D since being brought from the ice,

"What was his name?" Fury knew he would regret this sooner or later, but what was the harm in hearing them out?

"His uniform said Bennett and according to Cap. he had the insignia of the 20th Special Forces Group also on his uniform," Natasha stated,

"So did any of you bother to look this kid up or run his fingerprints,"

"That's the thing sir," Hawkeye stepped up,"We tried running a background check on the boy. Nothing. It is like he doesn't even exist,"

"So you are telling me you brought a boy that doesn't exist, and could very well be a terrorist or a spy, on to my base. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you all out of my office and give you some of the most boring missions of your careers right now?" The three fell silent for a moment before Clint began to speak again,

"Because he might be from a different world," Fury gave the archer a questionable look, "Sir, before you dismiss this theory hear us out. After Thor and his demented brother came to visit, we knew we weren't alone. Hell even one of our S.H.I.E.L.D agents is from a alternate universe. The area where Cap. found this Benette kid doesn't make sense. This kid looks like he was in one hell of a fire. But there wasn't any trace of a fire in the area where he was found, or within a 100 mile radius. So what if he was just dropped off at Earth?" Clint shrugged at the end of his point. Fury starred from Barton, to Romanoff, to Rodgers, and back to Barton. He took a deep breath, rubbing his temples,

"I am seriously going to regret this, but the boy can stay, for now. Rodgers I want you to interrogate him, test his morals when he wakes up. Barton I want your observation of this kid. Romanoff I want you to search for spikes of energy in the area where you found the kid. Is that understood? You are dismissed," A chorus of 'Yes, sir' rang from the agents as they left the Director's office.

ll

Jamie Bennett was asleep in an infirmary in an S.H.I.E.L.D base, completely oblivious to the talk about the nonexisting soldier rumors, that were circling around the base, about him. Also unknown to Jamie was the extent of his injuries, he had serious burns and a broken bone from the explosion and still smelt of burnt toast. He was recovering well for someone who was close to death when he was found. Jamie needed more rest and care if he was to going to get back into shape, if he was to help fight the battles that would surely be ahead of him. Jamie's heart monitor beeped the boy's mind, Jamie was dreaming about his childhood. The day he'd stopped Pitch Black with his friends and the Guardians. Now those children were adults and had separate lives. He dreamed about what they could be and where they were now. He dreamt about how Pippa and Monty had gotten married and their little boy, Kevin. Jamie also had dreams about Cupcake and how she became an Equestrian and barrel racer; Claude and Caleb had became basketball and football players in college. Then there was Jamie, who had moved on to be a soldier. Jamie was the only one without a proper college education, sure he studied courses during his down time, but it wasn't the same.

The monitor began to beep a little faster as Jamie's dream changed into a nightmare. Jamie began to relive that night in the the Trade Center, only his friends and family were all there. His breathing became rigid as he watched his friends and family go up in flames.

Steve Rogers-who had been at his bedside since his meeting with Fury- was the first to notice the change in the boy's heart beat and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to wake the kid but he was afraid if he did he might make things worse. He tried to get the nurse's attention, but the time she reacted the wounded soldier's heart rate went back to normal, he was developing a fever.

"Excuse me ma'am but when do you think he'll wake up?" Steve asked, not taking his eyes off of the young boy,

"Any time now Captain Rogers. we have orders directly from Director Fury to use S.H.I.E.L.D's developmental quick-healing medicine on him so he will recover and wake up faster," She replied, Steve looked up at the young nurse, Annabelle,

"So, how affective is this medicine you speak of?"

"Why don't you ask Agent Barton," Annabelle pointed at the airduct that currently held the S.H.I.E.L.D agent and served as his look out post, "He holds the record for the most visits to the medical ward. That medicine heals him fast enough to go on a mission and get hurt, again,"

"I did hear that Annabelle," Barton replied from his 'nest'. Annabelle let out a quiet laugh before walking back to check on a wounded S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

Steve wanted the kid to wake up soon. If he was left within the depths of his mind too long the anger would start to work its way in. Steve was full of self-conflictions. He knew saving this boy was the right thing to do but sometimes doing the right thing came with consequences. If he was wrong, or if Clint's theory was wrong, if they were this boy would mostly be killed.

"S-sophie," the boy muttered turning his head towards Steve,

"Is that your girlfriend?" Steve questioned, not really sure how to respond.

"Jack."

"Your Brother?"

"Jack."

"I'm sure your brother misses you too," Steve replied with a sad smile on his face, wondering if Peggy missed him when he was in the ice,

"Jack!" the boy exclaimed as he awoke. His heart rate spiked and then settled as he calmed.

"Where am I?" the boy asked looking around the room,

"You're in a medical ward," Barton said, jumping from his 'nest.' The boy looked panicked, his heart rate increased slightly.

"Calm down kiddo. You're safe," Steve assured. "Now what do you remember before becoming unconscious?"

"Building…..explosion….terrorists…..what happened?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you…..almost the same thing. Who are you? and what do you exactly remember?"

"First Lieutenant Jamie Bennett of the 20th special Forces Group, sir. I was inside the Bellbridge Community Trade Center, trying to capture terrorists who were rumored to be planting bombs inside of the building. I was knocked out and the last thing I remember before I passed out again was flying through the air with flaming debris and….." Jamie paused.

"What smells like burnt toast?" He asked.

"That would be you. You have severe burns and should take it easy. You said you're a first lieutenant, would you mind me looking up your profile?"

"Go ahead sir. Who might you be?"

"Captain Steve Rogers, and the man next to me is Agent Clint Barton,"

"Oh good God. You're Captain America: the World's First avenger, and Hawkeye: Earth's Greatest Marksman," Jamie gasped before he remembered to salute the higher officer until they saluted back.

"You don't have to salute to me. Wait, how do you know who I am?" Steve was very confused how he knew who he was. Clint seemed to be happy enough when he confirmed Jamie's accusations with a 'damn right,'

"I read your comic books growing up. I saw the movie Captain America, Captain America the Winter Soldier, and The Avengers. Those had you in it. Oh and Thor which had Hawkeye make a cameo in it. You both are awesome. Not to mention all of the other Avengers," Jamie replied like a dream-filled boy again. Like his younger self.

"Comic books and movies? I was aware they made trading cards but they made more?"

"And action figures and more,"

"Okay….little creepy," Barton laugh,

"I agree, sir,"

"Son, you're just a kid. Why are you in the military?"

"I have actually been in the service for seven years, but I wanted to join so I could fight for my country. It was attacked once, I don't want it to happen again. But with all do respect sir, you can't talk, you enlisted earlier than you were supposed to," Jamie said with a smile, "Is it true you met Tony Stark's father? I'm sorry you didn't get to see Peggy again, I like you two together." Jamie bounced from question to question.

"True. Yes. I know, I liked us together as well." Steve replied sadly. He often daydreamed about Peggy but she died long ago. She was so beautiful,

"What about your girlfriend?" Steve asked once he recovered from his daydream.

"What?"

"Sophie, your girlfriend."

"Sophie's my sister. How'd you know?"

"You muttered Sophie in your sleep. Do you miss your brother and sister?"

"I don't have a brother," Jamie replied. slightly confused,

"But I do miss my sister," He continued.

"So who's Jack?" Barton asked, crossing his arms

"My very best friend," There was a silence between the two soldiers and agent for a moment, before Steve remembered the injures,

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting,"

"Don't worry, you will feel better soon, I have been on this stuff more times than I can count," Barton smiled down at the soldier,

"Should I get the nurse?" Steve inquired, standing up from his chair,

"Are you going to leave?" Jamie gave him a almost sad look,

"I should go talk to Director Fury about your awakening, but Barton will stay here and keep you company," Steve nodded towards Clint,

"Director Fury is real too?" Jamie asked with the biggest smile.

"Yes,"Steve let out a laugh, "All of your comic books about us are real." Steve smiled before walking to get the nurse and then to talk to Fury.

Steve walked down the hallways and passed multiple rooms until he got to the main operation room. There Director Nick Fury stood turning to look at different monitors and give orders and directions to the other agents and people working on various assignments. Steve walked closer towards the Director.

"Director Fury, Bennett is awake," Steve announced as he walked in,

"So who is he?" Fury asked then asked one of his geeks to pull up government files,

"First Lieutenant Jamie Bennett of the 20th Special Forces Group,"

"Even so, we are still unable to find any files on him, whatsoever." Fury said then gave Captain the evil eye, literally.

"But I believe him. He's dressed in Army attire, got the ranks right, the haircut though poorly done, the muscle, he told of the mission, used his manners, he's not a bad guy. What I found strange was he said he grew up reading comic books and watching movies with us in it. Do you think Clint was right? That he could be from another world? " Steve asked, he was trying to grasp a reality that wasn't his.

"That's a possibility." A voice said from behind. A very sarcastic and genius voice. That voice belonged to no one else but Tony Stark,

"Stark, what are you doing here?" Fury questioned, Stark never came to S.H.I.E.L.D willingly, he was usually locked in his tower with Bruce blowing S.H.I.E.L.D's R&D funding.

"The same as you. That boy, Jamie as you called him, is from another world. I was doing a fly around the block and the next thing I know, I'm passing a smoking building that wasn't there before. I come back through and I'm in a forest. There's a portal." Stark explained pulling up the pictures and video on a blank screen. As Tony looked up the files, the Captain quickly whispered to Fury,

"Somethings up sir, Stark had date night with Pepper tonight, and she always locks his suits on date night. He wouldn't be flying around," Fury nodded his head in understanding,

"How did it get there?" Fury asked with a glare,

"I thought you were on top of things like this," Tony smirked, " However when I did go through the portal, I found a girl. She said she was Sam or something. She said our worlds are in danger and we'd need help. However I informed her that we didn't need help, we could handle anything-you know Avengers and all and I'm awesome so- and she replied to me that this is bigger than I could grasp. So Fury, how did the portal get there?" Tony replied. It was strange that he wasn't his sarcastic self or making jokes at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents,

"You met a worldly stranger who threatened that the world was in danger. And you didn't do anything?" Steve crossed his arms,

"What was I supposed to do? I was in a different world and a stranger walks up and says the worlds in danger and I'm supposed to ask if she wants to have a tea party on Muspell? In situations like that the best way to win the game is not to play. That is why I came here, to make sure we don't get involved-"

"Jigs up Loki," Fury stated pointing a gun at the Tony imposter, "I must give you credit, you almost succeed but, 'tea party on Muspell' blew your cover. As smart as Tony Stark claims to be, he is too damn stubborn to learn Norse mythology."

"Well if I do say so myself, it was worth a shot," 'Tony' stated before transforming back to his Loki form, " I'm not here to fight….today at least." Loki began as several versions of himself appeared around and walked in a circle around the room,

"I've have a new 'associate' now and he wanted to give Jamie a little..present," Loki smiled, his words dripping with venom,.

"Jamie! Clint!" Steve gasped, running towards the medical unit.

"Yes, run Captain, see if you can save him in time." Loki laughed, he turned towards the Director, "This is your warning Director Fury, this time the boot is too big for your Avengers to handle. Do not get involved and maybe we will let you all live as our new pets in our new world," The Director tried to attack the several Lokis before realizing they were all allusions,

"Dammit! Captain!" Fury yelled as he ran towards the medical ward,

Steve passed by without his suit or shield. He was just Steve Rogers, not Captain America at this moment. If Loki attacked him he'd just have to use his skill and wit. When he got to medical area he saw Jamie and Clint fighting with Loki. _He definitely was trained in combat, _Steve thought. Clint managed to distract Loki long enough to allow Jamie to strike at Loki's throat, knocking the demi-god on his back.

"Can't trick me Loki," Jamie replied,catching himself against his nightstand as Clint had an arrow aimed at Loki's eye socket,

"You have definitely grown up," Loki grinned, " A present from my associate," Loki tossed a small pouch at Jamie before teleporting away,

"Dammit. he got away," Clint mumbled, returning his arrow back into his quiver.

"What's in the bag?" Steve walked towards Jamie, who was slowly opening the pouch. A gasped escaped his lips,

"Its nightmare sand! His partner is-oh" Jamie put a hand to his head, he adrenaline was wearing off, and he fell back onto his bed, falling into unconsciousness,

"Great," Fury sighed walking into the room, "the only person who might know what Loki is up to is out cold. It is going to be a long next couple of days."

***So here is is my favorite chapter up to date. (which most likely will change throughout the story) I updated much quicker than I planned, or normal, many because I wrote chapter 8 quicker than I thought. Also thank you Darkblade for your reviews and supports! And thank you Book Soldier for you lovely review! Next chapter The Guardian OCs are brought into play. That will be up as soon as I type chapter 9! so until next time please tell me what you think, R&R!***


	7. Interviews Turn Dangerous

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 7

Interviews Turn Dangerous

A fine layer of frost danced its way across one of the many banisters in North's workshop. Jack Frost placed himself on his favorite banister soon after the Guardian-wannabes came to the pole. To be honest, Jack was extremely pissed with MiM. They were wasting all this time interviewing new sprites to become Guardians instead of going through the damn portal and rescuing his friends. So now he was being forced into a stupid, boring, meeting where all he could do was to play guessing games if Jamie was alive. Hell, it seemed like the other Guardian's could care less about rescuing Jamie! Jack formed a snowball and threw it at the nearby wall. If the Guardians wanted to continue these damn interviews so much, why couldn't they just send Jack through the portal and then show up later? Because at the pace they were going, they were never going to get to Jamie in time. Jack was about to explode when he heard these words coming out of the Russian's mouth,

"Vhat is your center?"

"Oh, not this again." Jack groaned, banging his head against one of the pillars that held the banister in place, causing a bit of snow to fall on the guests.

"Vhat is your center?" North asked again, ignoring the groans coming from the teenage Guardian,

"B-blood?" Paige asked unsurely and Anne Marie and her giggled, Jack banged his head against the pillar,

"No. It's nothing physical. What is different about you that the others don't have?" Tooth asked sweetly,trying to clarify it more,

"Oh Paige, we both have creativity." Anne Marie told her and smirked her trademark grin, another groan was heard from the winter sprite,

"I guess my center is imagination," Vanice spoke up with bright voice, he didn't seem to be as nervous as before,

"I suppose I'm Creativity as well." Rupeene chimed in with a voice like a melody, Jack grumbled once again,

"Change," Chrissie stated

"My center is Courage," Serena spoke from the shadow she was standing in, her voice filled all with a strength that nobody held before. Sandy silently wrote down each of the new Guardian' responses, giving North a smile to continue with the interviews,

"Good, good," the Russian boomed, "Now next we want to know about each of your abilities," another audible groan was heard from Jack. Bunny, who had enough of Jack's behavior, stood up from his seat,

"Crikey you bloody Show Pony, will you do us all a favor and shut up?" Jack didn't reply to Bunny's outburst, he just simply shot a burst of ice at the Australian, which only managed to piss him off more,

"Bloody hell! Frostbite why don't you come down here and face me yourself instead of hiding up in the bloody rafters?" Bunny shouted, throwing a boomerang at the teen, who simply ducked as the boomerang came towards him,

"Nawh, I don't think I will kangaroo. I like it up here. Besides i don't think it would be right if I kicked your ass in front of the Guardian-wannabes," Jack gave them all a smile before he returned to throwing snowballs at the wall,

"Jack, sweetie," a concerned Tooth floated up to where the young sprite was practicing his aim, " What's wrong?" Jack, with an enormous sigh, stood up from his perch, so everyone can see him,

"You want to know what's wrong? Well for starters Jamie is stuck in a alternate universe while we are over here playing internship with some Guardian-wannabes when the portal could close any minute now?! Then these guys are appointed Guardianship just like that? Hell it took me 300 years to become a Guardian and I still didn't know what my center was. Now these guys come in, who are actually younger than me, and know what their centers are right off the back? I don't think so! Also, you guys don't even seem to care! And don't try to tell me I am wrong! The only reason why bunny seems to care is because Jamie is going to be his brother-in-law. The rest of you could care less! Have you ever even stopped to think what could have happened to Jamie, or how I feel about this? I mean-"

"As much as I don't want to interrupt your family issues and no matter how much fun it was to watch Jack Frost lose his cool. We have bigger problems on our hands," Paige warned. Sandy formed a sign over his head asking what was going on, "Fearlings. They're coming." Ann Marie whispered before a door slammed open.

Several Guardians stood up and the Big Five were armed and ready, already forgetting about Jack's outburst: North held his dual blades, Sandy gripped his sand whips, Bunny held his boomerangs, Tooth had her wings ready to slice through any Fearlings and Jack held his staff. The new Guardians stood in their battle stances, ready to fight.

The door to the globe room suddenly flew open. A mist of black sand poured over the ground. Shadows filled the corridors and rooms and it was so thick, it was like fog. Everyone in the room was ready now to fight and moonbeams formed little soldiers about the size of Sandman and they held their own weapons. A mystified black dust rose and dissipated in the air. A shadow came closer to the door and the fog got denser. It crept closer and….

"Am I late?" A female voice asked and the shadow entered the room.

"Samantha?" Paige and Anne inquired in unison.

"You know her?" Chrissie asked in disbelief, dropping from her battle stance, the twins nodded,

"Say hello to our sister," Sam gave a smile to her sisters before turning to the Guardians,

"Sorry I am late, I was delayed because I was following Onyx-one of Pitch's Fearlings- through the portal and back. She had been planted to spy on you and report to Pitch and Loki. I also saw Jamie, Captain America had picked him up."

"What you mean Captain America, as in the comic book character?" Vanice spoke up, Sam offered him a wink before continuing,

"Look, I don't know if Paige sensed this or not but there are nightmares coming towards the Pole. They're about three kilometers away and making all this fog and sand and stuff."

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Samantha, Guardian of Balance." Sam added before drawing a bow and arrow of ice with lava racing in their centers.

"You seem quite sure of yourself," Jack commented. Sam let out a small smile,

"There's about a thousand Fearlings ready to slaughter us all, better save the jokes until later Frost,"

"We can beat them no problem." Bunny smirked with a voice of confidence,

"The Kangaroos right. At least Pitch could make it a challenge for us," Jack added, ignoring the "No Joking" rule,

"I told you not to call me Kangaroo!" Bunny growled,

"Right, that is an insult to kangaroos. At least they don't have a sensitive spot behind it's ears or can turn into a little cutsie ball of fur."

"If we weren't about to go into battle mate, I'd skin your hide."

"You wouldn't do that, I'm funny. You know it." Jack insisted as he moved to the rafters,

"You're an over-arrogant, irresponsible, -"

"Hilarious Guardian." Jack interrupted.

"You're a reckless teenager,"

"Ladies, if you don't mind, it'd be better if you stopped arguing because we've got an army of Fearlings about to trample the doorstep." Samantha interrupted,

"I wouldn't bother, they have been arguing all day," Vanice tried to help Sam,

"I'm not scared of Fearlings. Pitch and I have almost identical powers," Serena cracked her knuckles,

"and I'm his unclaimed daughter," Chrissie snarled before she shape-shifted into a white wolf with blue eyes.

"I will try to weaken the Fearings, but I can't destroy them, it wasn't my shadow ability that created them. Although.. Chrissie, you inherited Pitch's shadow ability so you might be able to dissipate them," Serena smiled at Chrissie,

"Wait, Serena smile again. I want to see your pearly whites." Tooth said before shoving her fingers in Serena's mouth. Serena tried to speak, but it came out as muffles,

"Tooth! Not the time," North warned,

"Right! Sorry Serena," Tooth quickly removed her hands from Serena's mouth,

"Guys!" Paige warned and then the sound of a freight train during a thunderstorm filled everyone's ears,

"I should record a song with this in the background," Rupeene said to herself before humming a few notes of that song,

"Outside," North encouraged the group to move outside and away from his workshop.

The group was welcomed by thousands of fearlings charging towards them,"Oh my God." Vanice gasped,

"Technically Gods, on the other planet," Sam corrected before drawing her bow,

"Save da chitter chatter for later. For now we fight! We are Guardians!" North drew his sword, "Charge!"

Chrissie pounced and mauled Fearlings' left and right. Rupeene used her music to fight and shatter the nightmares. Samantha fired her fire-lava arrows with as much skill and accuracy as Hawkeye. Anne Marie and Paige fought with beams of rainbow light and they fought with sync and every ounce of their being and energy went into their attacks as well as their soul. Serena used her stars and power of darkness and shadow to fight without even breaking a sweat. Vanice used his power to create replicas of himself that could fight numerous Fearlings and give the Guardians more guys to fight with.

The Big Five were completely enjoying themselves, it had been too long since their last fight. North was shredding the Fearlings with his swords and his Naughty and Nice tattoos showing proudly with every strike. Tooth was flying through three Fearlings at a time and slicing them into dust. With a flick of Jack's staff, Fearlings froze in their place. Bunny threw his boomerangs and egg bombs with impressive accuracy. And the Sandman would flick his whips, crushing nightmares in their place.

Finally, the Fearlings were turned into piles of sand. Only one fearling stood among her destroyed brothers and sisters, Pitch's most beloved Fearling: Onyx. Pitch had told her this would be easy and the Guardians would crumble. He lied! Her golden eyes turned red with fire, her screeches rang through the barren landscape. Onyx slowly began to draw all the piles of nightmare sand into herself, growing larger and creating denser armor and stronger battle capabilities. The Guardian gaped in horror at the sight in front of them; she was the ultimate Fearling.

Onyx was quite proud of herself, as Pitch was bound to be, his favorite Fearling taking on all the Guardians single handed,

"**I am Onyx. Pitch's number one Fearling. I'm going to destroy you Guardians. Then I'm going to destroy the children of the worlds,"**

"You will do no such thing with us guarding them!" Bunny yelled to the monstrous being,

"Chrissie, I need a ride." Samantha said to the wolf. Those blue orbs said hop on and Samantha climbed on the silver-haired back of the canine. Chrissie launched herself at Onyx and Sam strung three arrows on her bow and aimed.

"A little closer Chrissie. And now." Samantha let loose her arrows but Onyx swatted them away.

**"A little mutt and a half-wit think a few toothpicks can hurt me?"**

"No, but I can!" Serena threatened before flying up from the mist, way up into the sky, landing on the nightmares back. She punched the spine of Onyx and her hand was buried in the sand. Using her darkness she drew in as much as she could hold without turning evil herself. Serena channeled the darkness into an attack, crafting a darkness dagger and stabbing it into the previously punched spot.

"Sandy,I don't think we should let the newbies have all the fun, don't you think?" Jack raise his eyebrow to the golden man, who nodded gleefully. Jack and Sandy combined their powers to create dream sand- frost, freezing Onyx to her place and neutralizing her.

"Vanice, you're with me on this one." Tooth smile as Vanice drew his multiple selves into one. Tooth and Vanice struck Onyx where Serena stabbed the nightmare with the dagger, sending it farther into her back.

"Anne, you and me?" Bunny asked taking a boomerang and passing it to the creative teen,

"With pleasure mate," She replied in her own australian accent; she leaped into the air with Bunnymund throwing their boomerangs directly at the exposed dagger.

**"Get off of me! You insolent weaklings!" **Onyx screamed as she felt the dagger grow closer to her heart.

"Paige, Samantha, Chrissie, Rupeene, with me!" North bellowed to the scattered girls. Chrissie and Samantha were together, Sam already had her bow drawn back, waiting for the command. Paige used a beam of light to reach the other three, seeing as Rupeene was already with North. Together the four struck directly at the dagger, causing an explosion of radiant and blinding light; Onyx exploded, obsidian sand rained down slowly turning gold midway through the fall, gracefully hitting the ground before dissipating.

_They're all good._

The battle was over and the Guardians were breaking a sweat. After ensuring that the danger had passed, the old and new Guardians a trudged back into North's workshop. Each sprite plopped into a seat,

"Well, that was fun," Jack smiled, only slightly out of breathe, Bunny instantly rolled his eyes at the teen, but smiled as well,

"I will make sure da elves bring you refreshments. I do believe Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, Jack, and myself have a very important decision to make, no?" North stood up from his chair, cracking his back, "Now come fellow Guardian, we must decide who shall join us in the quest to find Jamie."

ll

"We can all agree that Serena deserves a spot with us," Jack said walking into North's office, resting his hands behind his gave a thumbs up and signed the word _friends,_

"So you've known her?" Sandman nodded and showed that he met her when she was reborn as a spirit,

"We have to be careful mate, we can't bring all powerful sprites with us. We need to balance our power between worlds so we don't leave this world defenseless," Bunny warned,

"I have to agree with Bunny, I mean the five of us are already going through the portal, we should have five sprites stand guard here while we take the other two with us. We never know if Pitch decides to attack us while we are gone," Tooth hummed,

"I see your point, Bunny and Tooth, but I see Jack's and Sandy's side, Serena is very poverful vould be good against Pitch and his possible ally Loki-"

"Do you really believe that this alternate universe is home to comic book characters?" Jack laughed,

"Hush, Jack," North beckoned the young Guardian to be quiet as MiM's light encased the room,

_"You are all right. You must divide your power between worlds. I do not know what Pitch has planned, but I think Serena is more than qualified to help you fight him. The only reason why she joined you all is because she is trying to find her way in her new world,"_

"Thank you Manny!" North shouted at his superior, "Good that issue is solved, no we must solve who else will come with us,"

"What about Samantha? I think she was capable of defending herself and would be a valuable ally," Jack suggested, looking at the many ice statues that were spread across the office,

"She sure has a way of doing things. I think she'd be a great fighter. Plus she's had experience in the other world so she knows her way around and what's what," Bunny imputed,

"I see your point, but she would be valuable ally to keep here," North crossed his arms, the others gave him a quizzical look, " Tooth and Bunny both said when need to balance power. So she stays here to run operation from Pole. Keeping belief flowing,"

"So we still need one more, it is between Anne Marie, Paige, Vanice, Chrissie, and Rupeene. So who will it be?" Tooth inquired,

"Anne is an Australian Guardian of Creativity. I like her." Bunny said obviously, starting the debate.

_"What are they saying?" _Paige asked Rupeene who was using her musical connection to eavesdrop,

_"Serena, you're going through the portal. while Sam will be in charge of operations in this world. They are only going to pick one more person," _Rupeene replied.

Everyone became silent, there was only one spot left and there was five of them. It made it worse that Rupeene had to drop her connection because Manny had blocked her. The tension intensified with each passing second. Any minute now the Guardians would be telling who the last Guardian to go on a mission to save Jamie. Beads of sweat collected on their foreheads and the temperature seemed to climb higher and higher,

"I can't take it anymore. They say patience is a virtue but I'm going mad." Paige said shaking Anne Marie as the door opened. Everyone was silent.

"Ve've come to a decision. But before ve announced who comes with us, ve vould like to congratulate you all on becoming Guardians!," North clapped loudly, "Now the Guardians that stay here will protect da children with Manny and will given different assignments to ensure the protection of da children. Now for the moment you have been all been waiting for: Serena and Anne Marie will be accompanying us through the portal," North smiled, "Congratulations! Everyone else your assignments vill be given to you after you take the oath," Sandy floated over towards North, handing him the book, "Good! Thank you Sandy! Now let us begin! Vill you, Anne Marie, Serena, Paige, Rupeene, Chrissie, Vanice, and Samantha vow to vatch over the children of the vorld? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their vishes, and their dreams. For they are that ve have, all that ve are, and all that ve vill ever be," a chorus of "I do" came from the new Guardians, "Good then you are now, and forever more Guardians," North closed the book, the Big Five erupted in fits of Congratulations and clapping,

"Paige, I made it." Anne Marie said, hugging her sister.

"I know, congratulations. We are finally Guardians. Now, just bring Jamie back, okay Anne? I'll watch over the children here," Paige replied before hugging her,

"Serena, if you see my dad. Flip him off for me." Chrissie remarked back in her human form, hugging her new command,

"I'll give him with worse than that. He'll wish he never became the Boogeyman in the first place," Serena winked,

"Hey Serena, tell Jamie I said hi. Oh and could you get me Tony Stark's autograph?" Vanice asked with a level of confidence that he hadn't shown when he first entered,

"Of course!"

"Alright mates, listen up!" Bunny drew everyone from their conversations," We have finalized the assignments for the remaining Guardians. Rupeene and Chrissie will be in charge of roaming the world making sure the children are safe,"

"Vanice, I would like you to look after my fairies. I will be bringing a few with me but I need you to look after the others," Tooth rested her hand upon Vanice's shoulder,

"No problem Toothiana. I'd be honored to." Vanice smiled

"Make sure the fairies don't have any sugar. The coin machine doesn't get hung. The teeth are placed in appropriate containers. The fairies get the right orders. And Baby Tooth is doing her job as Manager correctly. It's not a lot to do but I'm sure you can do it. You need to visit once a week or twice if you're able," Tooth directed.

"Okay, I'll remember." Vanice replied. Sandy tugged at Vanice's pants, creating images explaining he would like the new Guardian to use his creative powers to make sure the dreams were under control,

"Don't worry Sandy, I got it," Vanice winked at the shorter Guardian,

"So what do you want Paige and myself to do?" Sam wondered,

"Sam, we would like you to run the whole operation from the pole. You know the most about the other planet, but Pitch would be expecting you so you will be giving us instructions from the Pole. We would also like you to make sure nothing tries to mess with the portal. And if something happens with the portal we would like you to create a new one. So do you think you are up for the job?" Jack smiled, leaning against his staff,

"Jack, what would you like me to do?" Paige asked curiously,

"Paige, you are going to be our lifeline and Sam's right-hand women. You and Anne can communicate telepathically correct?" Paige nodded, "The two of you will be our connection from the two worlds," Jack laughed, "You two will have one of the most important job!"

Once everyone was ready. The Guardians set out towards the portal, lead by Samantha, who was being unusually quiet,

"Whatcha' thinkin' 'bout?" Jack floated in front of the sprite,

"Nothing. Just thinking. Oh, by the way, please don't be upset with the other Guardians. They do want to rescue Jamie, more than anything else. He changed them, so did you. If it wasn't for you two, who knows what might have happened to them. They aren't showing their true emotions because they know they would upset you,"

"How do you know this? You weren't even there for my little 'out break',"

"Let's just say I can easily pick up on things when they aren't balanced," Sam winked, "There it is," Sam pointed to the vortex of spinning colors. As they got closer to the portal the group could see the remains of the burnt down building, casing Tooth to gasp,_ " Jamie had to go through that?" _

"Everyone know the objective? Then lets go, bring Jamie back and be prepared to fight anything if we need to," Bunnymund instructed before they entered the portal in pairs.

"Everyone, welcome to the world of superheroes." Sam announced and they all took in a breath of cool foreign air, " I will leave you to it. When I cross back over I will close the portal. Contact Paige if you need it opened,"

"That wasn't part of the plan," Anne Marie spoke up,

"I know, but it will be safer this way, unwanted beings can't escape or get through," the Guardians nodded in agreement. Anne Marie hugged her sister one more time before Sam walked back through the portal, closing it behind,

"Too easy," Sam laughed, her amber eyes showing a glint of electric blue, before heading back towards the North Pole.

***Sorry for the wait! Things are going to start getting hectic for me so updates might take a little longer than a week to update! I am warning you now!**

**Also I hoped you liked dick!Jack in this chapter. He is still a teen so I thought that was the best reaction for what is going on right now!**

**In addition I am putting the finishing touches on my plot outline, so if there is something you want to see make sure you review what you want to see. Speaking of reviews thank you to Tigermike83, Book Soldier, Tratie1141, DarkBlade, Serena Nightingale, and HuddyBuddy for reviewing! **

**So I hope I did the OC's justice. I wanted to give the remaining OC's important jobs, so this won't be the last time you hear from them ;) so tell me what you think and what you predict happened to Sam! R&R***


	8. In The Last Twelve Hours

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 8

In The Last Twelve Hours

Nick Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply. As a director of S.H.I.E.L.D he has come to expect the unusual, but within the last twelve hours he began to question his mental health. Within those last twelve hour three of his best agents, not to mention Avengers, had brought in an injured soldier with no previous records onto a top secret government base with a crazy theory that he was from an Alternate Universe. After that a psychotic demi-god with daddy issues mirrored one of his Avengers, (and one of the most brilliant mind of this generation)and broke into a top secret government agency just to give the injured soldier a empty pouch, but according to the soldier had claimed it was nightmare sand before passing out. That was the type of day Nick was having, and he wasn't too thrilled about it,

"Director Fury." The Director turned from his command station, to face Agent Barton has he walked onto the bridge,

"What is it Agent Barton?"

"Diagnostics ran a test on the bag that the God of Crazy brought in. Nothing is unusual about the bag, nothing. We have even scanned it for all forms of Asgardian magic,"

"So Loki broke into S.H.I.E.L.D to give an unknow soldier an empty bag?"

"Apparently Sir, but that doesn't answer the question on the way this Bennett kid reacted when he saw it. Something about nightmare sand?"

"I am more concerned about the fact that the only person that might have a possible clue to what the hell is going on is passed out in infirmary."

"Don't worry Sir, Steve is with him right now. I will interrogate him once he wakes up."

"Very well, you are dismissed Hawkeye," Fury turned back towards his controls. Agent Barton nodded before going back to medical ward.

"Director Fury?"

"Do you have those reports for my Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked, not even bothering to look up from his screens,

"As much of a nut case as Loki may be, he was right about a portal," Fury turned towards Romanoff, "It gives off a different signature than the portal Thor uses to access our world."

"So basically you are saying we have another potential threat on our hands?"

"Exactly Sir. Only this portal is located only fifty feet away from where First Lieutenant Bennett was found."

"I thought you gave a sweep of the area where Bennett was found," Fury raised an eyebrow at the agent,

"We did Sir. It seems the portal may be invisible to the naked eye, we were only able to locate it through the Alpha radiation it was giving off."

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes. We have gotten word that portal closed about five minutes ago."

Steve sat quietly next to Jamie's bed as Annabelle began to run different tests on the unconscious boy.

"Good news Captain. His heartbeat seems normal. Breathing's in check. The medicine we have been using on him seems to be healing him faster than we predicted," she began to draw blood from Jamie, the boy had no medical records whatsoever so Annabelle had to do her own basic records.

"I wonder way that is. He doesn't have any 'abnormal' abilities, does he?" Steve stood up from his chair,

"No. But it could also be because the only other patient who need this medicine was Agent Barton, and I am pretty sure he is building up an immune to the drug," the nurse laughed,

"And again, I heard that," Barton stated as he walked into the medical ward,

"I am glad you finally realized how to use the door like a civilized person, Hawkeye," Annabelle laughed again, only to receive a death glare from the agent,

"Agent Barton, good to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you were giving your report to Director Furry?" Steve inquired,

"I did, and I am going to interrogate about the accident with Loki once he wakes up,"

"No, once he wakes up I will be better treating his wounds, then you interrogate him," Agent Barton rolled his eyes at the nurse,"Don't you roll your eyes at me. Not everyone is as stubborn as you to get out of here once they wake up," Annabelle uttered as she continued the testing on Jamie's blood, "Captain, on Bennett's chart there is a section labeled 'blood type' could you write type O for me? Please?"

"Yes, of course," Captain quickly wrote down the information. Barton quietly leaned up against the wall of the infirmary, contrasting with his dark S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. He kept an eye on the whole infirmary; there were five other agents in this section of the infirmary and about six nurses in total with two doctors, nothing seemed out of order, but he felt a weird presence in the room. Being an assassin not much could surprise or scare him, but this presence made the hairs on the Agent's neck stand up, it bugged him more that he couldn't pinpoint the source.

"Ma'ma is something wrong with him?" Steve asked quickly to Annabelle, breaking Barton from his trance. Jamie had begun shaking, sweat covering his forehead,

"It looks like he's having a...nightmare?" Annabelle sounded confused, she never saw someone having a nightmare like this one, the patient would usually wake up panting. It was like something was keeping him in his dream state. The nurse looked at his heart monitor, his heart rate was rising to a dangerous level,

"He is going into cardiac arrest!" Annabelle shouted, she quickly began to perform hands on CPR,

"I thought you said he was having a nightmare?" Clint rushed to the other side of Jamie,

"He is! Wake him up!" Hawkeye and Steve quickly exchanged glances,

"Jamie! Jamie wake up!"

"Come on kid, wake up!" The two avengers began shaking the soldier, trying desperately to wake him up.

Finally, Jamie's brown eyes shot up and began to gasped loudly. Steve, Clint, and Annabelle all let out the breaths they were holding. Jamie quickly shook his head twice, then looked around at the three people staring at him intently,

"What did I do?" The soldier asked with almost puppy dog eyes. Annabelle let out a small chuckle,

"You just gave us a small scare, that's it. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.." Jamie trailed off as he looked around the room,

"Son, are you okay?" Steve addressed the young soldier,

"Yeah I am fine," he said looking back at the three, "Is it alright if I go splash some cold water on my face?"

"I am not sure if thats a-"

"Yeah sure. You should be fine with the medicine they gave you, just take it easy okay?" Agent Barton interrupted the S.H.I.E.L.D nurse. Jamie gave them each a nod before he got out of his hospital bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Agent Barton, no matter how many time you are in here you are not a trained medical professional. You can't just-"

"You can save me the riot act later Annabelle," Clint's eyes narrowed at the two, "Would you guys care to explain to me how someone can go into cardiac arrest by having a bad dream?" Both Annabelle and Steve became quiet, "My point exactly. Then did you see him afterwards? It was like he was looking for someone. Now I have had my fair share of nightmares, I will admit you are a little disoriented afterwards, but not like that,"

"I have to agree with you Clint. Something seemed different about this whole situation," the Captain folded his arms,

"Okay, what is up with you guys and your theories today?" the trio turned to see no other than the Black Widow standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"I was wondering when you were going to make your presence known," Barton gave a small chuckle, "And what do you mean 'our theories'? You even located a possible portal."

"I will give you that you theory is looking more concrete. But a _ soldier _could very well have that bad of nightmares."

"Tasha, you weren't in here during his nightmare. I haven't even seen any of _us _have nightmares this bad," Natasha gave Clint a questionable look,

"Natasha, I haven't even seen something like this," Steven added. Annabelle rubbed the back of her neck, "Neither have I and I have seen a lot of agents." The four stopped talking as they heard the bathroom door opened, Jamie appearing in the doorway. He was drying his hands with a towel,

"Sorry, I took a while. Those burns are a-" Jamie looked up from his towel, his eyes widening in horror, then turned in into a glare, "_PITCH!_"

The four S.H.I.E.L.D operatives looked around the infirmary. No one else had entered the room besides Natasha, all other patients, nurse, and doctors seem oblivious to Jamie's shouts,

"First Lieutenant Bennett, no one else is in the room," Romanoff tried to tell the boy, but he wasn't listening,

"So it really was you after all? Giving me those nightmares?," Jamie's voice dripped with a venom that no one thought he had, "So it really was you who gave Loki the pouch of nightmare sand, huh?" Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Annabelle all looked at the boy when Loki was mentioned,

"Jamie who are you talking to?" Annabelle requested, standing a bit behind Steve, but once again Jamie ignored them,

"Don't even start about my hospital gown, you are still dressing in that black dress, _by choice_.To be honest Pitch, I never thought I would see you again. I thought MiM sealed the great and powerful Nightmare King in his own hole," Jamie slowly strolled towards the agents, but never looked directly at them, "I know you've kept your eye on me since I joined, waiting for your moment to strike. I would feel honored but I know you are really after Jack. The Guardian and believer that lead to your downfall."

"If you killed me, it would tear Jack apart, then you would attack. I have no doubt in my mind you were behind the attack that sent me here. Only you didn't plan on my snowglobe breaking, sending me into this universe? Did you?" Jamie clutched the broken necklace, he stopped talking for a moment, almost like he was listening to someone else talking,

"Should we do something?" Barton whispered to his partner, who just shook her head 'no' but still rested her hand on her guns.

"The fear of an adult," Jamie continued, "not to mention a Guardian's first believer and friend, must be delicious to you. But I have news for you, I believe in you, I am just not afraid of you. I know Jack will do everything he can to bring me back-" Jamie made a face as though he was interrupted, "Even if the portal closed, they will find a way. I found one didn't I?" The Black Widow's eyes widen, only a few knew about the portal and that it closed, and Jamie wasn't one of those people, "Why can't you see Pitch? We beat you before, we can do it again, only this time you are in a world full of super heroes," Jamie walked even closer to his bed, "No, I am going to stop you there. Loki was defeated by these heroes in this world, and in the comics more than once. You are in over your head," the heroes in the room looked at each other in confusion.

They turned suddenly when a heard a choking sound. Next to them Annabelle was clawing at her throat, her face turning bright red,

"What the hell is going on," Clint looked at the poor girl and back at Jamie.

"Pitch you bastard put her down or so help me," As he said that Annabelle began to hover a few feet from the ground. Within seconds Jamie charged towards Annabelle, going past her, and tackling unknown force behind her. Annabelle dropped to the ground, Steve rushing to her side. While Barton and Romanoff watched Jamie closely. It was unusual sight, Jamie looked as though he was on top of someone but no one was there.

"Listen to me carefully Pitch. You can give me all the nightmares that your little twisted heart desires. But don't you dare go after people I care for, that includes anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. Got it?" Jamie growled at the unseen deity. The energy in the room sifted and Jamie got off of whatever he was sitting on,

"Uh-oh. I feel dizzy," Jamie put a hand to his forehead and began to sway back in forth as his adrenaline began to wear off. With quick reaction skills, Captain left Annabelle's side to catch the falling boy,

"Thanks Cap," Jamie whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"He really needs to stop doing that." Clint rubbed his temples.

Fury looked at the video in front of him with disbelief. The injured soldier he took in seemed to take out an invisible force; this day was getting better and better.

"Will someone explain to me what the hell I just watched," Nick stared intently at the three Avengers in front of him, (Annabelle stayed behind to look after Jamie.)

"That's the thing Sir, what you see on the video is all we know," Steve look towards the Director, "We are completely lost."

"All I know is that before Bennett had his nightmare I had an uneasy feeling. Made my hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

"Then this thing must be one scary ass mother fucker if it got Legolas scared," a smiling Tony Stark walked into the room, looking intently at his tablet with Bruce Banner not far behind, "You know Fury, this Benette kid-ah!" Not even a full thirty seconds had passed since Tony made his presence known before Agent Romanoff had his head in one of her death locks, "What the hell Natasha? I thought we were through with you trying to kill me like a year and eleven months ago?" he grip only tighten, "Fury call off your guard dog!"

"Sorry Stark, nothing I can do. We only had one Tony impersonator today. We just need you to prove you are the real Tony Stark," Fury just shrugged at the billionaire on the floor.

"Bruce what the hell are they talking about?" Bruce simply laughed at his friend before showing the security tapes from when Loki attacked. Tony's eyes widen, "That little dick," he mumbled before looking at his team mates,"Oh come on you guys its me! I am just responding to the 'Avengers Assemble' that came through our cards. Show them Bruce!"

"Okay fine," Bruce laughed again before showing the team both his and Tony's Avenger's ID cards with the 'A's' flashing,

"See?! I am not lying, now please get her off of me!" Tony began to struggle under the Widow's hold,

"I would love too. Just convince me you are my real teammate," Tasha smiled, she was enjoying this too much,

"Tony, just tell them your social security number," Bruce offered his struggling friend, whose eyes just widen in horror,

"You gotta be kidding me Stark," Steven laughed.

"What? Pepper knows it! I think there is a five in it.." groans came from all five of his teammates and the Director.

"The most brilliant mind of his generation everybody," Barton exclaimed.

"Shut up Katniss," Tony hissed, Natasha's grip tighten even more,

"Ow fuck,"

"I am not sure about you Stark, but I can keep this up all day. So tell me something that only the real Tony Stark would know."

"Okay, fine. Ugh. One night Thor stayed up late watching the 'magnificent moving picture box' when he saw an add for Pillow Pets. So with my credit card, he orders every single one made. So now his Asgardian themed room in the tower is filled with Pillow Pets. See only the real Tony Stark would know that because I had to pay for those fuckers," Tony rattled off at a unthinkable pace, only Natasha's grip tighten, "Ow! what the hell is wrong with your legs?"

"What else?" She hissed,

"Ow! Dammit! For Clint's birthday Thor gave him the Playful Penguin pillow pet, because that was the only pillow that was a bird and the theme of his birthday. Clint will also deny this till the day he dies but he sleeps with his pillow pet every night. I only know because JARVIS told me."

"Hey! I do not sleep with the damn pillow pet!" Barton injected. Tony gave Natasha the 'told you so' eyes, and she released him.

"I never want to be in one of your death grips again. Damn that hurt," Tony rubbed his neck.

"Sorry about that Stark, it is just a precaution," Fury smiled,

"Okay whatever," Tony mumbled as he grabbed his tablet from Bruce, "As I was say before I was so rudely interrupted," he casted a glare towards Natasha as she sat back down in her chair, "this Bennett kid shoulds familiar."

"Tony, did Romanoff hit you on the head or something? How could this kid sound familiar? We aren't even sure he is from our world," Steve pointed out.

"Well Capstical. Do any of you remember the group of agents relocated to the West Coast team because they had some sort of powers?" Tony looked around the room at the group of empty faces,

"Stark we sent a lot of agents to the West Coast, you are going to have to be more specific," Fury stated,

"Um..she could be more than 19 at the time, probably 20 now. She fights with a katana? Ring any bells," Tony looked around again at his teammates,"Ugh! You all need to pay better attention. Anyway she would always carry books about 'Guardian Mythology' or whatever with her,"

"Oh you are talking about Agent Endo?" Natasha finally pointed out,

"Yes that's who! Thank you Natasha, it somewhat makes up for putting me in you choke hold of death."

"What does this agent and her book have to do with any of this?" Bruce inquired.

"Well I got intrigued because she always had the book, so I took it and skimmed through it. You know when she wasn't looking. And I swear I saw the names Pitch Black and Jamie Bennett. So I figured we can call in Agent Endo and maybe she could make sense of this all."

"Are you sure about this?" Fury crossed his hands behind his back,

"Well what choice do we have? You guys have been attacked twice and both have been around the kid. Bringing in Agent Endo might be our only choice," Tony argued. Fury took a step back from the table, thinking about his choices.

"Sir, it if helps, her partner is Clockwork. The agent that is from an alternate universe," Clint said, skimming through Agent Endo's and Clockwork's files.

"Director, I have to agree with both Clint and Tony, right now they are our best option." Steve tried to help persuade. Bruce and Natasha voice their support as well.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work and we waste even more time. You six will have to answer to the Council. Agent Morse get on the phone with the West Coast division. Tell them I want Agent Endo and Clockwork here ASAP."

"Right away sir," the blonde agent responded.

On Asgard Thor was summoned to the Bifrost Bridge, the Fates had decided it was time for him to come;the darkness was beginning to rise and the evil was spreading. All the targets had been found according to Loki, now it was the new darkness's turn to find their enemy. If Fate played its card right then all should go according to plan.

"Am I allowed to pass?" Thor asked as he neared Heimdall, who nodded his head as the god arrived,

"Do well Thor of Asgard. The universe needs your help. It will become a war of worlds from this day forth. You must stop your brother and his ally before we're all doomed. No one is safe. Not even fear and darkness will survive. You must stop it before it's too late. Darkness may fall but be careful on which one it is. Good luck." The Gatekeeper bid before transporting Thor onto Earth.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Thor asked the Heavens as if the Gatekeepers voice would project down to there.

"Oh Thor, if only you knew what the Fates knew." The Gatekeeper sighed from his perch. He would keep an eye on the young prince, for the fates predict a tough road ahead of his team and the planet he holds so dear.

***Holy shit! I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while. i was in the middle of moving and painting my room and then schools starts on the 3nd! But I hope Jamie being a BAMF makes up for it. So I would like to thank Darkblade, Tigermike83, Serena Nightingale, and little miss BANANA HEAD for reviewing. I would also like to say how much the support DarkBlade has given me throughout the story and I am glad you liked it. Then Tigermike83 needs to stop reading my mind. Finally little miss BANANA HEAD Serena's eye color changes with her mood ;) Oh! And from here on out I will be putting in different ROTG and Marvel references in the chapters, and who ever guesses them all first gets a shout out and the next chapter dedicated to them. There are a few in this chapter ;)**

**Okay! So tell me what you think and if you want to see anything special in the next chapters because I am still finishing up my plot outline. So please R&R XX***


	9. Gods Are Bickering and PSA

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 9

Gods of Bickering

Pitch manufactured in the makeshift lair that he and Loki had created. Their lair was dead center in an old abandoned warehouse. It was dimly light, dark, musty, and depressing; it was perfect. Loki stood by the monitors, back turned to Pitch,

"You did a..good job setting up these surveillance monitors," Loki snickered,

"You don't give out compliments often, do you?" Pitch crossed his arms behind his back as Loki glared at him. Pitch just smiled, " but thank you. I was able to set them up since you gave me a perfect distraction with the stunt you pulled," Pitch walked over the the monitors, admiring his good work. He had since technology grow over the years, to say Pitch couldn't hack a few basic cameras would be a insult.

Low rumbling was heard in the distance, followed by a flash of light. Pitch looked up at the sky. That thunderstorm was offley close,

"Loki, that storm cloud in the distance looks threatening," Pitch said, voicing his concern. Loki however, didn't look up, he simply rolled his eyes and staring at the monitors in front of him,

"You're scared of a little storm? I thought the Boogeyman would be more afraid of something to do with a...darker stature," Loki laughed.

"But according to your mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, whenever there is thunder your brother isn't far behind," Pitch added.

"He's on Asgard you fool!" Loki's voiced dripped of venom as he faced the Nightmare King, "And it will be wise of you to remember that that oof is not my brother."

"Me the fool? 'Oh, woe is me! I have no family! I was abandoned! My own father wasn't really my father and so I get jealous at my banished brother!'" Pitch mocked in a poorly done Asgardian accent, but the Boogeyman's face sharpened, and his voice lowered,

"You had a family, a place to call home. You were the one who ruined it. My family was taken from me! I thought I would never see my daughter again, but when I did, she wanted nothing to do with me! As if I wanted to be this way! At least you were accepted!"

Loki took a deep breathe, he was very much aware of Pitch's past, just like he knew the that the Nightmare King was aware of his own path,

"Don't even get me started on daughters," Loki offered an very out of character smile. Pitch wiped his hands across his face, trying to calm down,

"Pardon me for my outburst. I am curious though, how is your pawn in my world working for you?" Pitch asked trying to change the subject,

"Ah, the young Guardian girl. She is working splendid, just like you said."

"Good good. The Guardians can be way too trusting at times," Pitch snickered.

"Although, it is hard to believe you let a bunch of fables and some children beat you," Loki sneered as he watched the monitors intently, it looked as if agent Romanoff had Stark in some sort of head lock, it was quite intriguing.

"At least my whole arm wasn't taken down by six lunatics in spandex," Pitch mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Loki to hear,

"Is that so? Now who was it that took down the might boogeyman?" Loki tapped his chin, "How about we name them off, shall we? A fat man with sword, a fairy with ADHD, a bunny with boomerangs, a midget made of sand, a mischievous elf , and what six children? Do you really think you are in any position to argue?."

"The Avengers and Asgardians can easily kill you. You can be forgotten or time. But I am fear. I can never be forgotten. There will always be stories of my to fear little children," Pitch glaced right into Loki's eyes,

"Don't make me laugh you useless shade! I don't have to hide under beds to scare people, you can always be passed of as just a bad dream. But not I, for I am feared!" Loki shouted. Pitch scoffs at Loki's poor attempts,

"As feared as an ant! Didn't Nick Fury use the Avengers as the boot that crushed you?"

"Didn't a bunch of children kick you out of your sandcastle?"

"Didn't you try wipe out your entire race out of jealousy?"

"Enough!" Loki shouted, "If we wish to work together to destroy both the Guardians and those blasted Avengers, then we must put aside our petty differences."

" I couldn't agree more. We are bickering like school children," Pitch crossed his arms behind his back. Another rumble was heard in the distance, both Pitch and Loki could feel the magic in the air rising, "Do you still want to believe that Thor is still in Asgard?" Pitch looked at his alley,

"That idiot must be looking for me now," Loki's eyes narrowed at the sky, "We have to make our movie soon."

A Nightmare galloped towards it's master. Pitch petted it softly as it neighed things to it's King that Loki couldn't decipher,

"It seems that the Guardians were seen not even twenty miles away from where the last lightning strike was seen," Pitch translated. A twisted smirk appeared on Loki's face,

"Well I guess it is time to play with our favorite Guardian."

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 9.5

PSA

So instead of an author's note I decided to do a PSA because I have a lot of information for you all. Let's do this!

Okay! So I would like to start off with a huge apologize for being so late with the update, and being a filler chapter. I started sophomore year on the third and I have had no time from writing with my schedule. Also as you may know I my rule is that i must have two chapters done before I post the next chapter, so I actually had this chapter ready a month or so ago.

Which brings me to my next point. As some of DC's readers know, Alyssa and Nick head to Vegas in one chapter and that currently is the chapter I am working. But I loved over the OC info and both Alyssa and Nick are under the legal age to play in a casino. So I need your guys help for a place for the two of them to go celebrate before heading to New York, preferably around LA because that is where their headquarters are located. :)

Okay next are about our wonder OC's! Here is the complete OC's that will appear in the story. (In order of appearance)

Captain Wilkas- Jamie's commanding officer

Jenkins- Jamie's comrade

Vanice Dachte- Guardian of Imagination

Serena Nightingale- Guardian of Courage

Rupeene Mussa-Guardian of Creativity

Chrissie Jameson- Guardian of Change

Anne Marie- Guardian of Creativity

Paige Leon-Guardian of Creativity

Annabelle- S.h.I.E.L.D nurse and Jamie's caretaker

Samantha- Guardian of Balance

Nick 'Clockwork'-S.H.I.E.L.D super agent. stop/travel through time, genius, doesn't age

Alyssa Endo S.H.I.E.L.D super agent. Shapeshifter

So that is the list of OCs any other characters are canon characters from both worlds, but they just won't have the same jobs as they do in the comics (manly S.H.I.E.L.D agents). Oh in the last chapter the reference was Agent Morse aka Bobbi Morse aka Mocking Bird aka Clint's now ex-wife in the comics ;D.

Okay so i think that is it… so I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I just need that help from you guys. So in the meantime please R&R and don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions!


	10. Clue of a Nightmare's Power

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 10

Clue of a Nightmare's Power

The Guardians watched Samantha walk through the portal, the vortex of spinning colors closed behind her. The grouped looked around that their surroundings. The only notable difference from this world and their own was the lack of magic in the air. At home, magic was often in the air, here it seemed that you could only get whiffs of magic here and there.

Jack finally spoke up, "So, umm does anyone know exactly where we are?"

"It looks like we are in a North American forest," Bunny said, sniffing the air.

"Wow, that's Bunny amazing, we would be soo lost without you," Jack replied sarcastically as he leaned up against his staff.

"Now listen here ya bloody show pony," Bunny warned striding over to the teen.

"You two, knock it off," Serena warned, her silver eyes turning a bright red color. The two Guardians gulped.

"Serena is right. You two need to knock it off. If we don't work together we won't be able to find Jamie," Tooth floated next to the other female guardians, extremely relieved that she wasn't the only girl anymore.

"In order to find Jamie, ve need more solid plan," North stated, looking up at the sky as a raindrop hit his nose, "Might I add ve also need stable place to 'hide out' in."

"If finding a hide out is what it takes to get to Jamie sooner, then I don't care if we stay in a cave," Jack crossed his arm. Sandy delicately created an umbrella out of sand, holding it over his head as more rain drops began to fall. The group of seven walked silently through the unfamiliar forest. North lead the the group as Tooth sent her fairies to search the forest, Bunny and Anne Marie were having an animated conversation, Sandy and Serena talked quietly; leaving a very pissed of winter sprite trailing behind them.

Although he would deny it, Jack was still furious with the other Guardians.He was frantic to get Jamie back, but none of the Guardian really seemed that concerned. Maybe because Jamie wasn't a child? No Jamie is still a child at heart. Ugh! The others didn't even try to defend themselves when Jack yelled at them back at the pole. Guaranteed they were attacked, but not even Tooth bothered to check on him afterwards, Sam was the only one that knew his was still upset! And hell, she wasn't even there for his outburst! Jack groaned to himself; he missed Jamie, it hurt not being able to check on him, not knowing if he was okay. Why could the other Guardians pick up on this? Weren't they his family? Maybe he made a mistake trusting them seventeen years ago?

"_**You were right. His has a pure heart, but there is much darkness in it," **_a dark voice dripping in venom interrupted Jack's thoughts.

"_**What can I say. This boy will be easy to manipulate**_," an equally dark voice joined the first one, sounding oddly familiar to the Guardian of Fun.

"_**It will almost be a shame to see the mighty Jokul Frosti, almost.**_" Jack's eyes widen. _No, it couldn't be!_ _How could __he__ be here._ Jack held his staff in defense, turning back and forth.

"Jack?" Jack turned quickly, shooting a blast of ice, "JACK!" The winter Guardian blinked quickly,

"Tooth? Shit, did I hit you?" Jack asked quickly as he realised who it was,

"No Sweet Tooth, but you did managed to freeze a couple tries," Tooth smiled floating towards the immortal teen. Jack looked behind the fairy to see the trees turned popsicle.

"Oops. Sorry about that," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to make eye contact with the motherly guardian. Tooth rested her hand on the teen guardian,

"Oh, it's okay sweetie. We accidentally wandered without you. But luckily we found a deserted cabin. North wants us to rest and go over his 'battle plans' then we will go look for Jamie first thing tomorrow," Tooth looked at the young sprite, who continued to look at the ground, "Here why don't we head to the cabin okay?"

"Yeah okay." The two Guardians walked back to the cabin in silence.

The first thing Jack noticed about the cabin was that is was _old_. The wooden siding was graying and splintering from the effects of nature, while the mud that was used to hold it together was crumpling. The same could be said from the roof; the roof was covered in wooden shingles with a criss cross pattern on top. There was a chimney on the side of the cabin, matching the rest of the house. Jack quietly floated over to the side of the cabin. touching it briefly, allowing frost to dance on its side. The winter child looked at the house in awe with a star struck look in his eye,

"Is something the matter Jack?" Tooth hovered close to her fellow Guardian.

"No, nothings wrong," Jack smiled, "Just kinda remind me off the house I grew up in." With his mom, dad, and..sister. Jack's family. Damn he missed them, but he has a new family with the Guardians and..Jamie. He was wasting time, "Come on, let's go in." Jack issued before Tooth could question his sudden silence.

Inside the cabin was just what Jack expected: single room with a cast iron oven, a wooden table along with log chairs, a few shelves, a counter, a musty old bear skin rug, and a straw bed that has seen better days; the typical setup for homes in the 1700's-1800's. There also appeared to be a set of stairs, most likely leading to the area were the other occupants of the house slept. Jack also noticed the portraits on the walls must have belonged to the previous owners of this cabin. There was a happy couple on their wedding day, baby photos and the elderly photos. A fading scrapbook was lying open on the termite-eaten table. A few moth-eaten blankets were thrown on the bed. Besides the decor the next thing the winter sprite noticed was the other guardians: North, who looked even larger in the tiny cabin sat in one of the chairs taking strategy with Bunny, Serena was looking over the old albums with Anne, and Sandy looks as though he fell asleep on the musty old bed. Anne and Serena looked up as they saw Tooth had brought Jack back in one piece,

"Glad to see you made it back Frosty," Serena smiled, her nervous yellow eyes changed to a more relaxed blue color.

"Crikey, if you weren't back soon we would of had a search party looking for ya," Anne smiled.

"Jack! Good to see you!" North boomed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that you guys. I think I will go upstairs and rest I don't feel that well," Jack shook his head slightly.

"Mate, there aren't any beds upstairs," the Pooka grinned, " There are only sacks with cotton in it. No beds." The Easter Bunny shrugged. Jack's eyes widened excitement, looking upstairs grinning wildly,

"No way cotton? We had only straw as a kid!" Jack raced up the stairs.

"Oi! I have never seen him so happy over something that didn't have to do with winter or children," Bunny rubbed his neck. The room fell quiet as they realize which child brings him the most happiness.

Jack looked upon the ceiling of the upper room following the cracks with his his eyes. His staff laid next to him as his hands rested behind his head. His body sank into the makeshift cotton bed, which-for the record-was much comfortable than the straw beds he grew up on. A yawn escaped the winter guardian, sleep overtook the boy a few minutes later.

Darkness eloped the dreams of the young sprite. Green and black mixed as one. He couldn't escape the darkness, like something was holding him there, tying a rope around his heart. A blue light surrounded him, bringing the surrounding darkness into him, absorbing it all. A dark laughter was heard as Jack screamed in agony.

Jack bolted up from his sleep, a thin layer of cold sweat covered his thin frame. A sharp pain hit the sprite square in the chest. Jack cautiously looked down at his chest, a gold spear with a blue gem was resting on the center of his chest. At the other end of the spear stood both Pitch and what's looks to be like Loki.

"Hello my old friend, Jokul," Loki grinned,pressing the spear a little bit into Jack's skin. Pitch touched the golden spear, black sand twirled down the smooth surface, "We have so much to catch up on," Pitch also grinned as the sand meet the blue gem, "but first, we need to take care of the darkness inside your heart." Jack shrieked in pain, clutching his icy blue eyes shut as the black sand and blue light entered his body. The winter sprite's eyes shot open, the once ice blue eyes are now a deep gold, his snow white hair was a shade darker, and his skin was a sickening color of gray. The heart of the once Guardian of Fun was now twisted and darken into something unrecognizable. This wasn't Jack Frost anymore.

*Dun-dun-duunnn! Cliffhanger! Hehe new chapter you know what that means? I got over the bump that I was having with the next chapter yayyyy! which is like twice this size of this chapter. Oops! i would like to thank you guys for being patient with me on the account my highschool doesn't know we have lives outside of school…

So I totally forgot to thank the wonder viewers who reviewed chapter 8 in the last chapter, so thank you: Darkblade, Book Soldier, Tigermike83, and little miss BANANA HEAD for reviewing chapter 8. And thank you: LuffyxRuby, DC, and Book Soldier for reviewing chapter 9, it really means a lot! So please R&R, favorite, and follow! i love all of your kind words!

XX

~VHT


	11. Nick and Alyssa

Operation: Save the Worlds

Chapter 11

Nick and Alyssa

Below many of the S.H.I.E.L.D facilities lie many S.H.I.E.L.D old laboratories. They either were abandoned because an experiment went wrong or just because they got new shiny equipment. Most agents wouldn't dare go into those labs. Well, all besides one agent.

Numerous stories float around about this agent; some say he is from the future, others say he is from an alternate dimension, or both. This agent had taken it upon himself to make those old abandoned labs into his own personal workspace. When he wasn't training you would always find him bent over his desk working on God knows what.

Today was no different; the young teen-no older than 17-bent over his desk tinkering what looks to be a pocket watch. A leatherbound top hat with gears decorated the side, sat on the table with a ray gun laying next to it, and his dark trench coat covered the back of his chair. The young boy rolled up his sleeves as they got in the way of his work.

"Clockwork, do you copy?" A voice filled the quiet room. The young man huffed, but didn't look up from his work,

"Yes Director Carter, I copy."

"Good. Please retrieve Flower Mantis from training and report to the my office immediately," the young woman's voice had the sense of urgency in it, causing the younger agent to actually look up from his work.

"Right away ma'am," Clockwork pulled the leather and gold goggles, that protected his eyes, around his neck; buttoned the last button of his vest, then he slipped his ray gun into it holster. In one fluent motion the black haired agent put on his trench coat and top hat and was out the door to retrieve his partner.

"Again." Agent Daisy Johnson commanded a green kimono-garbed female in front of her. Before her very eyes the young agent shifted;the green kimono and pink leggings changed into a skin tight black S.H.I.E.L.D uniform with white blood infused katana that agent was holding morphed into Agent Johnson's head set and guns. Her curly-brown hair began to darken until it was a black and shrinked until it was a bob cut. The young emerald eyes of the young agent morphed into a dark blue. The young twenty year old morphed into the women in front of her, an exact replica.

" That is still freaky every time you do that, Mantis" the older agent smiled, " time, of your partner," Johnson instructed.

This time she shifted into her partner, Nick. The once black skin tight uniform turned into a dark trench coat,vest, and undershirt with dark trousers and boots. Mantis took out an old pocket watch and tipped 'his' hat at her instructor.

"Good. Let me see your teeth." 'Clockwork' smiled that 'his' instructor. Instead of the sharp metal teeth Johnson was expecting, she got rainbow colored teeth, "Agent Endo, I expect you to take these sessions seriously," Agent Johnson folded her arms.

"Sorry Sensei. After six years of doing the same practice you have to find someways to have fun," 'Clockwork' shrugged.

"Understood. But now turn them back." Agent Endo closed her mouth then opened it again, this time to a mouth full of sharp metal teeth, "Good. Let me see your left hand," Endo offered her hand, "Good now please turn back to your original form."

Agent Endo slowly turned back to her regular body, but her instructor looked at the beauty mark on the agent's hand, "Amazing. This beauty mark is the only thing that doesn't change. Why is that?" Johnson let go of Endo's hand, looking at her curiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Not even the scientist that gave me the formula know exactly way," Agent Endo shrugged.

"Okay. Next I would like you-"

"Excuse me, Agent Johnson?"

"Ah there is the other half of our best duo," Agent Johnson becken Clockwork into the training room they were in. Clockwork took off his hat as he entered the room.

"What do you need Nicolaus? I am right training now," Endo commented using Clockwork's real name, they were at the point in their partnership where the felt comfortable enough to use more familiar terms with each other. But hey, would still bug the shit out of each other.

"Agent Johnson," Nick began, purposely ignoring his partner, "Director Carter wishes to see Flower Mantis and I immediately."

"Alright, you are dismissed Endo."

Alyssa bowed in respect before shaping into her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.

"Oops! I forgot to put that on," Nick sighed, "hold on."

There was a strange feeling in both Endo's and Johnson's forehead-like a magnet passing over it- and Nick was out of his normal Clockwork attire and into his S.H.I.E.L.D version of his normal outfit. Alyssa knew that feeling like the back of her hand, she may be a shapeshifter but Nick could freeze and mess with time as much as he wanted. The only side-effect to those without that ability is just the magnet feeling.

"Really Metalmouth? Was that necessary?" Endo inquired to her partner as she rubbed her forehead,

"Why yes, it was Alyssa," Nick tugged on his collar before leaving the training room.

Director Carter rubbed her temples and sighed heavily. Director Fury had called her about a half an hour ago asking for Flower Mantis and Clockwork, but of course he wouldn't say why. Because she was only the regional director of the west coast, Director Carter had the give the man what he wanted. A knock brought the west coast director from her pouting session.

"Enter." The Director's voice called through the titanium door. The door swung open and her best duo entered.

"You called for us Director?" Nick asked taking of his hat.

"Actually, I didn't call for you. Director Fury did," the Director got up from her seat to stand in front of the giant window in her office.

"Director Fury?" Alyssa asked wearily, "Wasn't he the one who sent all agents with 'special powers' to the West coast to train?"

"Yes he was. But, apparently your service is being requested in New York," Carter placed her hands behind her back.

"If I may ask, by whom were we requested by? The Council? Director Fury?" Nick asked somewhat cautiously.

"Actually you were requested by the Avengers. Tony Stark, specifically," the Director turned to face the two agents, "For whatever reason, Fury won't tell me why he needs you, but he wants you on a quinjet by 4 o'clock tomorrow morning and he will brief you when you arrive. So pack your belongs, for I don't know how long you will be there for. Oh and Flower Mantis?"

"Yes Director?"

"Fury gave me direct orders to tell you to bring anything you may have on Guardian mythology," Mantis opened her mouth to question why, but Carter stopped her,

"You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." Both saluted before the Director signaled them to leave.

The two exited the Director's room in complete silence, which was a miracle in itself, they could believe what they heard. The Avengers, Fury's private response time, was asking for their assistance? There was no way in hell that actually happened.

"Soo, did that actually happen or am I dreaming? Ow! What was that for?" Alyssa looked down at her arm where Nick just pinched it.

"You're awake, but I am with you on that one. There is no way that actually happened.." The two agents stood in the middle of the hallway for a minute or so.

"So Metalmouth, I know we have to pack and get ready to go early tomorrow for the mission, but, umm I know this sushi restaurant about 30 minutes from here if you care to join me for a celebratory dinner," Alyssa rubbed the back of her neck.

"Are you asking me out on a date Agent Endo," Nick smiled, showing off his metal teeth.

"Not in a million years dickweed. I thought we could just celebrate being reassigned. But I guess if you don't want to go I will just eat a ton of sushi by myself…" Alyssa trailed off, closing her eyes, but smiled lightly.

"Well you did say it was sush-"

"Great! It is more off an upscale restaurant. So please don't look like you walked out of a sci-fi manga," Alyssa winked at her partner.

Alyssa groaned as she pressed her finger to her temple as the all too familiar feeling of a magante passing over her forehead pluged her mind. "Really asshole, was that really necessary to freeze time?" Alyssa looked up at her partner, who was wearing a black pair of trousers, a white collared shirt, and a striped vest. His goggles wear stilled hanging from his neck and his favorite pocket watch hung from his pocket. Nick shrugged,

"Not all of us have shape shifting abilities. Some of us have to work with what we have."

"Some of us have to work with what we have," Alyssa mocked as her S.H.I.E.L.D morphed into a red blouse and a black skirt with black leggings underneath and red ballet flats, "I hope you are done being a smart ass because I am hungry, and I want sushi."

"No, I don't think I am done being a smartass, but sushi sounds really good."

About thirty minutes and a ton of bickering later the two agents pulled up to Nobu Malibu in, well, Malibu.

"Wow," Nick silently breathed out as Alyssa put the car in park," How did you find this place?"

"Oh when I was little my parents use to take me here for my birthday. It was always my favorite restaurant. Kinda a fun way to get to know my Japanese heritage because this place only makes traditional Japanese cuisine," Alyssa smiled as she straightened out her top.

The two approach the restaurant. The salty sea air blew gently against the young agents' skin.

"Hello. Welcome to Nobu Malibu. How many?" the young hostess smiled warming at the two.

"Hi, two please."

"Alright would you like the dining room, bar, outdoor lounge, or patio? Both the patio and lounge overlook the Pacific Ocean."

"The dining room will be just fine. Thank you." Alyssa smiled as Nick stood quietly behind her. The young hostess showed the two to their table. It was a light wooden table, the chairs had cream colored cushions, and was placed between to mini trees in hand crafted holders.

"So what's good here? You seem to be the expert?" Nick joked as he looked over the menu.

"I could seriously recommend anything. Everything is so good here," Alyssa had a sparkle in her eye. Nick closed his menu,

"You know what? You order from me." Alyssa raised her eyebrow,

"Really?" Nick nodded his head, " Then, waiter? Can we please have two ichigo drinks-I would have these every time as a kid- two miso soups, one seaweed salad, ummm, and for sushi can we please also have the fresh salmon, live octopus, sea urchin, yellowtail, two california rolls, and the house special. Please?"

"Ordered like a true pro," Nick laughed, earning a childish face from Alyssa.

Alyssa's laughter filled the restaurant as Nick told her a story from his childhood,

"Oh, come one! There is no way that can be true! You're insane!" Alyssa wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "Did the pit boss ever find you?"

"Why do you think I am here," Nick laughed, raising his glass to his lips. Alyssa did a quick look around the room, like she did every half an hour, looking for new threats.

Only about fifteen more people entered the restaurant since her last scoop, nothing to worry about; a couple families, a hand full of dates, and a few business meetings, nothing out of the usual. That was, until some caught her eye a couple tables away.

From her peripheral vision, she could see two gentlemen who would constantly look over that there direction. Both men had black hair one was longer than the other; from what she could see the man with the longer hair would talk to the waitress, almost like the other man was invisible. The man ordering looked in her direction and smirked, his green eyes flashing. Alyssa kept a cool composer, turning back to her partner, who was poking the octopus sushi she had ordered. Alyssa picked the sushi up with her chopsticks and right before she placed them into her mouth she said quietly,

"Back table on far right side. Two men. Late twenties, early thirties. Been looking at us all night. Seem familiar?" Nick casually picked up his spoon, twirling it between his fingers, looking at the reflection of the table behind them; his eyes widened in astonishment, then also very casually placed a California roll into his mouth,

"Is that Loki? What is he doing on Earth?"

"I don't know, but I think his partner has something to do with it," Alyssa answered then laughed like she heard a funny joke.

"Other person?"

"Yeah. Don't you see him? Leaning, gray skin, spiked hair, sorta looks like Pitc-" Alyssa's eyes widened, then quickly looked through her purse.

"Alyssa are you okay? No one else is-why are you looking through your purse?" Nick raised an eyebrow at his partner, who was mumbling something about 'a non-believer.' He was about to repeat the question when Alyssa finally pulled something from her purse. It was a small, leather bound book, on the front of the book the title, "Guardian Mythology" was written in gold ink.

"Come on Alyssa, we don't have time for myths, we have to report the Loki sighting to S.H.I.E.L.D," Nick stood up from his seat.

"No, if we leave in the middle of dinner they will notice. We must not show any fear," responded, flipping through her book.

"I am a trained agent, I don't show fear. and for the love of God, who is this 'we' you keep referring to? It's just the god of crazy," Nick sat back down in his seat. Alyssa finally stopped on a page, turning the book to Nick,

"This is the man who is with Loki."

" Pitch Black," Nick read aloud. There was a picture of a man, similar to how Alyssa described, with goldeneyes, black spiked hair, and a black gown, " Formally Kozomotis Pitchiner, known today as the boogeyman-Lyssa, you have to be kidding me," Nick sighed, handing her back the book, who in return gave him a stern look, "Fine if you are so worried, let's go report this back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't think that will be necessary Agent Clockwork? Isn't it?" Nick quickly turned, his dark blue eyes meeting the eyes of the man who threatened to destroy the world, "Ah and this must be Agent Endo?" Loki turned towards the female agent, who looked more interested in her sushi than the god.

"I am. I don't know what you want, but as you can see, we are in the middle of a celebratory dinner and would not like to be disturbed," Alyssa said dryly, placing the sea urchin sushi in her mouth.

"Ah yes, congratulations on joining my stupid brother's team. Too bad you will never make it to New York," Loki smirked wickedly.

"But what are going to do? Cause a scene in a cowed restaraunt S.H.I.E.L.D would be here before you made it into the parking what exactly are you planning on doing-"

Everyone froze.

A hand on was placed on Alyssa's shoulder, unfreezing her.

"What in the- Oh Nick! You froze time," Alyssa looked around the restaurant, still disturbed looking at all the frozen people

"Lyssa, we have to go now. we have to report this to S.H.I.E.L.D, Loki is a powerful being, I am not sure how long I can keep this up. Get your stuff and let's go before stuff goes-"

"Oh I don't think so Agent Clockwork, I am aware of your powers. So don't think your little party trick will work on me," Loki hissed, "But let the games begin."

A shadow engulfed the restaurant knocking out all the lights. Screams pierced through the darkness as patrons ran from the restaurant. A second figure appeared next to Loki

"Son of a bitch," Nick began; Alyssa shifted into her battle uniform, unsheathing her katana, recognizing the figure standing next to the god.

"Do you see anybody standing next to Loki," Alyssa quietly breathed out.

"I just see an outline, but some one is definitely there," Nick responded, grabbing his ray gun from its holder.

"That's good enough for me," Alyssa nodded, standing in battle possession.

"Oh, the spy wants to fight us. You puny mortal, you really think you can go up against the gods of fear?" Pitch laughed, or to Nick, the faceless being laughed. Nick scanned the beings rapidly, noticing something off about the two.

"Alyssa, look. They have no shadow." Nick whispered to her.

"So they're fakes. Which means the real things are still out there. We have to alert S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately." Alyssa replied.

"No really? Did you think of that on your own?" Nick suggestively asked.

"Just call S.H.I.E.L.D smartass, I will take care of them," Alyssa murmured before rushing forward and striking Loki with her sword.

"With pleasure," Nick bowed, Alyssa felt the mental-magnet, signalling that Nick had left to make the phone call. Unfortunately for Alyssa, Loki recovered from the attack, countering with clones of himself, Alyssa was surrounded.

"So you are the young shape shifter I have heard so much about. They only believer in this world besides that irritating boy," Pitch stepped into the circle of Loki clones.

"Agent Endo, at your service," Alyssa mocked bow, allowing her to cover up her katana turning into daggers. In a quick instant Alyssa sent her daggers flying, hitting each of her targets until the real Loki and Pitch remained.

"Impressive, you have the fighting skill and beauty of Ms. Romanoff," Loki sneered.

"Aww, I am honored you think I am pretty, but you know what they always say, beauty kills," Alyssa's daggers formed back into her katana and charged a Loki. He initially ducked, but his shoulder was cut from the katana. Alyssa jumped backed a bit as Pitch charged at her with a scythe.

"Hey Nick, a little help here," Alyssa called to her parenter, hoping he was somewhere close by. Pitch made another swing at her, and barely missed. Alyssa came back using her katana with great precision and delicacy to block every single one of his attacks, and even landing a couple blows. Loki and Pitch began to multiply, Alyssa gulped,

"Um, Nick you can join in whenever," Alyssa shouted as they charged at her. All of a sudden a blue beam shot through the center of a few Pitch replica followed by few through Loki. Alyssa saw it came from Nick before she struck two more down and they were left with the final two.

"I have a feeling that they are using this attack to learn our strengths and weaknesses," Nick stated before shooting and missing.

"What was your first guess?" Alyssa striked Pitch hard against his back.

"That is enough you pest! you maybe go off and play hero, but you will lose," Pitch shouted,

"Pitch is right, we will not waste energy and time on you low lifes. Report back to your precious agency, and tell them the battle has only just begun." A of cloud of sand surround the two, and in as instant, they were gone.

"So what the actual fuck was that?" Alyssa asked leaning against a chair, sweat forming at her brow.

"I have absolutely no idea, but we are in way over our heads," Nick answered, sitting down in his own chair try to catch his breathe.

About five minutes later the S.H.I.E.L.D back up finally managed to show up,

"Agents Endo and Clockwork, are you two alright?" Director Carter made her way onto the scene. Both Alyssa and Nick were being checked out by paramedics, for going up against two god, they both walked away from the fight with no more than bumps and bruises.

"Yeah we're are fine," Nick answered, "just shock really."

"That's good. I will verbally debrief you on the count Director Fury is requiring you leave for New York with in the hour. So mind telling me what happened?"

"As crazy as it seems, we were attacked by Loki and Pitch Black. Thats really it. Civilians lift as soon as the duo cut the power. The two retreated after we landed enough blows," Alyssa shrugged.

"Duly noted, we will look at surveillance tapes for more details, oh Agent Endo?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Here," the director handed the young agent the book she had drooped before the battle, entitled "Guardian Mythology."

"Thank you."

"Something tells me you are definitely going to need this if you want to survive for the next few days."

***Whoop whoop! Chapter 11! I know that wasn't Guardian based, but I am evil and I like showing that things happen around the same time. But that was our Avenger's Ocs. So yeah. Umm Nobu did not pay me or anything for using their name in the story, I live in the North East and played the "Lets Google Random Sushi Places Around L.A." game..**

**Okay, so I won't be updating for the next couple weeks or so. My 16th birthday is the 15th, and I have stuff going on both weekends and school work. So whatever time I have I will try to write, but I don't think I can update. But if you really feel sad, I just wrote an Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. D one shot entitled Clearance if you want to check that out. **

**Okay, I would like to respond to some reviews:**

**Book Soldier: Well, Hawkeye is my favorite and Loki used him as a puppet, so you know, revenge is fun. ;) **

**Rosekittylol: I am really happy that you are enjoying the story. Truth be told, i don't like stories with Ocs either. Whoops! The thing is, i only created Alyssa. All the other OCs were other readers ideas. So I have to try and use them best to my ability. I am sorry this chapter just focused on OCs, I hope they were developed okay for you. :) **

**TigerMike83: Hey Jack is still a kid, bedding can be exciting! :D**

**little miss BANANA HEAD: Yes, my sister and I totally do that to..we don't get that violent.. umm yeah. *hides weapons***

** So thats all the reviews. Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be with the **Guardians and an Avenger, so stay tuned!


End file.
